Vampires, Wizards, and Me?
by CheerleadingGymnasticsGrrl
Summary: Laney expected a normal high school life, but with her luck, it wasn't going to happen, but she didn't expect this. Benny/OC. Better summary inside. T for safety.
1. Freaky Stuff

**Wizards, Vampires, and Love? Oh my!  
><strong>**Benny/OC**

**Summary: After my family forced me out of my house for the summer, I'm finally able to go home. On top of starting High School, one my best friends gets a really weird babysitter. **

**Chapter One: Freaky Stuff. **

I sighed as I flopped onto my bed, missing the fluffiness of it. I had just gotten home from Miami, before I even flew home to White Chapel, I knew automatically I was going to go to my best friends houses first. A whole 3 months away from them was almost unbearable and not to mention _extremely_ boring. There was barely a day left of summer vacation before we started our life as high school kids, and they didn't think I was coming home until next week, this is a better way to surprise them. I got up and walked to my bathroom. I showered and got dressed in jean shorts, a grey tank top, and my beat up black Converse hi-tops, and my hair was up in a messy bun with a black plastic headband, I wasn't looking to impress anyone. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, my family wasn't home so I grabbed the pen and paper from the drawer and scribbled out where I was and that if they needed me, just call me. I left the note on the fridge and walked out the door. I ran over to Ethan's house, figuring he and Benny were over there numbing their brains with violent video games…. And I couldn't _wait_ to join them! I knocked on the door and waited. After a few minutes, Jane answered, she gave me a weird look.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked. Well... Didn't expect that...

"Now Jane, I thought you'd remember someone you've known your entire life." I chuckled. Realization dawned her face and she beamed.

"LANEY!" She yelled happily, leaping and hugging me tightly. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you too Janey." I laughed.

"The boys are upstairs playing video games." She explained, leading me into the all to familiar house. I nodded, slightly happy that I was right.

"You look different." She said, eyeing me over. I looked down, shrugging slightly. I guess I had… I was still short, 5 foot nothing at all, but my skin was tan from all the time at the beach, I still had my glasses. Oh, and my big sister allowed me to get my nose pierced as a way of letting me go to Miami in the first place. Then my mother allowed me to get my bellybutton pierced as a birthday present. You see, my parents split up when I was 11, we were living in Texas at the time, and my Dad ran off to Cali with some wanna be actress who can't be any older than my big sister, while Mom went to Miami with her new hubby, and we went and lived with our God-parents… The Morgans. That's how Ethan, Benny, and I are so close. As soon as we could though, we were out of their house and into our own. My sister sent me to Miami to see our mother since I hadn't spoken to her since she left, and she felt I should keep a healthy relationship with her.

"I guess I do." I laughed. She nodded and looked up the stairs, she cupped her hands over her mouth, now I should've seen what was coming after that, but it didn't register in my brain until it happened.

"BENNY! ETHAN! SOMEBODY'S HERE FOR YOU!" She screeched, I cringed and my hands flew to my ears.

"Jeeze Jane!" I muttered, she was still as loud as ever.

"Sorry Laney." She apologized,

"Jane? Why are you ye- Oh my, God!" I heard someone say, I turned to see Ethan and Benny standing at the top of the stairs, mouths agape. I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey boys. Miss me?" I asked, grinning. It took a few minutes for them to respond, but then Benny launched himself over Ethan and down towards me, where he pulled me into a giant _Benny Bear Hug_, oh, how I missed those hugs… Just like I missed _him_… Oh, wait…. Off track, focus Dale.. Focus.

"LANEY! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" He yelled, I laughed and hugged him back.

"I missed you too Benny." I said, he pulled away and looked me over.

"You've changed! A lot! You got your braces off!" He laughed. I smiled and nodded, Ethan had since walked down and I hugged him too. We pulled away and Benny began walking into the kitchen, Ethan nodded after him,

"How was Miami?" He asked as we followed our friend.

"It was fun for the most part. It would have been better if y'all were there though." I admitted, looking at them both. I grabbed a Pepsi from the refrigerator and turned back to them,

"Everything's better with us Laneybug." Benny said, using one of his many nicknames for me, as he threw an arm over my shoulder. I laughed and nodded in agreement, hoping neither of them noticed the blush creeping on my cheeks. I have no idea what it is about Benny, but I always get this weird feeling when I'm around him, I'm always afraid of messing up and looking stupid, but only recently, like last year in 8th grade is when it started. Before that, I didn't give a damn how he saw me, it was just Benny… But it's no longer _just Benny_…. It's different… Okay, I'm getting off track, let's get back to the story at hand.

"Yeah. You got that right." I laughed. I maneuvered from his grasp, much to my displeasure, and wandered over to the pantry, I rifled through it before I grabbed a chocolate cupcake and set my Pepsi down and opened it. I took a big bit and began chewing.

"Is that Little Laney we hear?" I heard a female voice ask, I spun around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Morgan walking in wearing bowling shirts, they chuckled when they saw me. At first I wondered why, but then I realized I looked like a chipmunk with cupcake bits falling from my mouth. I quickly swallowed the remainder of my snack and washed it down with a sip of soda. After I did, I turned and greeted the adults properly.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." I smiled, waving at them.

"Hi honey." Mrs. Morgan smiled, as she walked over and hugged me tightly. Mrs. Morgan was like my mother, always there when I needed her,

"We thought you weren't getting home until next weekend?" Mr. Morgan asked, also hugging me.

"Mom sent me back early." I explained.

"Oh okay, well we're going out for the night you're welcome to stay as long as you want, the boys have missed you." Mrs. Morgan said, looking at Benny, who instantly smacked Ethan across the head, glaring slightly at him, Ethan merely laughed and shrugged. I felt like I was missing something, but I shrugged it off and laughed along with everyone.

"I've missed them too, I never realized how boring my life was without them with me… It's sad really…" I said, everyone laughed again. But then Mrs. Morgan noticed the time,

"Oh, honey we're going to be late!" She exclaimed to her husband, he nodded, and they quickly bid us all goodbye and scrambled out the door. Ethan, Benny and I walked into the living room to find Jane watching some stupid cartoon, she noticed us and turned to me.

"Laney, will you watch the Dusk marathon with me?" She asked. I thought about it for a minute, as much as I didn't like the story… Jane was like my little sister, so, I would endure the torture for her. I checked the time.

"Well, it's 5 now, the marathon starts at what? 7? I'll watch it with you, if you let me hang out with them until it starts. Uninterrupted of course." I said, pointing to Ethan and Benny. She thought about it for a second then nodded,

"Okay, deal." She said, sticking out her hand, I laughed and shook it, then she turned back to the TV and was soon lost in the stupidity of the cartoon. I turned to the boys,

"Video games anyone?" I asked them. They grinned and nodded then we raced up the stairs, I made it there before either of them, like usual, and began going through the games. I settled on Halo and began setting it up. They sat down on either side of me, grabbing a controller.

"I can't believe we start high school tomorrow." I said, leafing through the levels.

"I know, it's crazy. But it's going to be the best time of our lives." Benny agreed.

"Yeah, unless you brand us as nerds our first day there," Ethan muttered, Benny shot him a glare.

"I don't make us look like nerds!" He yelled indignantly, I laughed and shook my head. Benny _was_ the nerdy one of us all, he compared almost everything to a video game and or Star Wars, Star Trek, etc.

"Guys, let's _not _celebrate my return by fighting." I said, they both slumped and nodded.

"Yes ma'am…" They muttered. I smiled and nodded.

"Good boys." I grinned at them, they glared and I laughed, we continued playing video games until Jane walked in. I ignored her at first, continuing to kick Benny's butt. But she was _not_ having that.

"Laney! It's starting! Let's go!" She exclaimed, stomping over and standing in front of me, I scrambled to see the screen, attempting to keep my high score and not let Benny catch up.

"Bu- bu- I'm winning!" I whined, twisting to look around her. She glared and easily blocked my view. Hmph... Little brat...

"Fine…. You win…." I grumbled, she clapped happily and grabbed my hand, I got up off the floor and allowed her to pull me out the door. I heard Benny and Ethan laughing.

"GOOD LUCK!" They called after me, I glared at them and followed Jane. She pushed me onto the couch and placed a bowl filled with popcorn in my hands and a Pepsi.

"Here, you're all set." She said, plopping down next to me, I gaped at her for a second before I was able to face the TV again. I got through the first movie, and about 15 or 20 minutes into the second one, then my phone rang.

"SHHHHH!" Jane hissed. I jumped a bit.

"Sorry, sorry." I muttered, I looked at the ID. It was my big brother.

"I'll be right back." I said. She ignore me and I got up and ran from the room.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Laney, you're needed over here." He said, cutting straight to the chase, just like usual.

"But, Jane wants me to watch the Dusk marathon with her. I promised." I replied, looking in the living room at the little girl, who was staring with a blank stare at the TV, completely absorbed in the melodrama of the movie. Maybe I could leave and she wouldn't notice? Oh who am I kidding. This is Jane we're talking about.

"Well, Lora needs you over here. No questions." He said, I groaned.

"Fine. You win. I'll be over there in a minute." I said,

"Good." He said, he clicked the line and I walked back into the room.

"Hey Jane. That was my brother, and Lora needs me at home. I have to go." I told her, she frowned.

"Okay…" She said,

"I'd finish watching if I could." I said, she nodded in understanding. I gave her a quick hug and ran back up the stairs to the boys. I found them walking out of Ethan's room, talking in hushed tones. Ethan noticed me first, jumping a bit, then Benny noticed.

"WHOA!" He exclaimed,

"Oh! Wow! Hi! Didn't know I was that ugly! But, um, I gotta go home." I jumped out of my skin, not expecting that reaction at all.

"But… We were about to make sundaes!" Benny protested.

"What? For real? Man! Lora has the _worst_ timing!" I exclaimed.

"No joke!" Benny exclaimed.

"That's beside the point though, I gotta go, like now. Are we meeting up before school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Definitely." Benny answered automatically.

"Yeah. Same place as always." Ethan added.

"Great. See you then." I nodded and gave them both a quick hug before running back down the stairs.

"BYE!" I yelled, slamming the door shut. I stood on the porch, all of a sudden really cold. I walked down the front steps and down the driveway with a sense that someone was watching me. I spun to look at the window to see if it was Jane or Benny peeping out the window, but no one was there. I heard a twig snap above my head, I looked up and saw a faint shadow of a person, with glowing blue eyes. They hissed at me. I flipped out and full on sprinted home. I ran inside and didn't stop until I was in the living room with everyone, as soon as I entered, 5 pairs of eyes landed on me. I bent over, attempting to catch my breath again.

"Umm…. Did you just run a marathon or something Dale?" Nick asked. I shook my head, wheezing as I did. I reached for my inhaler and took a few puffs.

"Just got….. a little…. scared." I replied, panting, I caught my breath and straightened up and leaning most of my weight on the wall. They all looked at me as if I grew 6 heads.

"You're easily scared… It's odd…" Joe muttered thoughtfully, I glared at him.

"Thanks Joe… Feeling the love…." I said.

"That's what I'm here for." He smirked, leaning back, placing his arms behind his head. I rolled my eyes and turned to Lora.

"What's going on?" I asked her, she was the oldest, at 26 followed by Wyatt, who's 22, then Drew, who's 20 then Nick, 18 then Joe, who's 15, the me, the youngest, at 14.

"I need you to babysit the rest of the night, and possibly tomorrow night too." She said,

"What? Why?" I exclaimed. It's not like I didn't love my niece and nephew to pieces… But I wanted to hang out with my friends whom I haven't seen in like 3 months!

"Because, Wyatt, Drew and I have to go…. And visit some friends… And Leah and CJ need their favorite aunt to watch them. Personal request." She said, grinning at the last part. I highly doubt that….

"First off, I'm their _only_ aunt, and second, what about Joe or Nick?" I replied, pointing out I had two other siblings more than capable of babysitting, both of which weren't helping me prove my point by wrestling over a cookie…. God… Idiots…

"You're kidding right?" She laughed, eyeing the two weirdos we were blessed with as brothers. I shook my head… Why me?

"Fine… I'll do it…" I grumbled.

"Oh, thank you sweetie! You're a lifesaver!" She gushed.

"Yeah, yeah, just go before I change my mind." I muttered. She hugged me tightly and they all laughed, I rolled my eyes and heard distant crying, I rolled my eyes and ran up the stairs into my niece's room. The 9 month old little girl sat up in her crib, crying loudly. I sighed and walked over to her, hoping that CJ was still sleeping. I picked her up and began rocking her back and forth. I checked the time, 8:45. I sighed, I walked out the door to bid everyone a goodbye, of course, watching Lora leave made Leah cry even louder.

"Good luck Dale." Drew grinned,

"Shut up Drew…" I muttered, he laughed and ruffled my hair before following the other two out the door. I locked it and leaned against it, rocking Leah.

"Dude, I'm gonna go crash at Ty's if that screaming continues." Joe told me, I glared at him.

"She's a baby! What do you expect?" I asked. He shrugged before walking up the stairs. Nick walked by me, to follow after him.

"What? Nick? You're gonna abandoned me too?" I whined,

"I love you, I love Leah. But I love sleep even more. I'm gone!" He said, and with that, he disappeared. I groaned and followed after them, but went into her nursery instead. After a while, she quieted down, but I couldn't even _think _of sitting down with her, or setting her down, otherwise, she'd start wailing. Finally, after it ticked past 11, I reached my boiling point. I placed her in her crib and she automatically began screaming. I ran a hand through my hair, the crying got louder, I spun around and held my hands out dramatically, letting my head flop backwards.

"Leah! _Hush_!" I exclaimed, then silence. Well… That's not what I expected. I composed myself and looked at my niece. It looked like she was still crying…. But no sound came out… What the heck? I walked over to her and leaned towards her, maybe it was so loud it went like, supersonic? But I heard nothing.

"Leah? Honey?" I asked, I picked her up again and she stopped, but I still couldn't hear anything. I began to panic. What the hell did I just do? I let my niece cry until she went mute? I'm a terrible person! I racked my brain, maybe she just needs to sleep it off. She'll be fine in the morning…. Yeah… If only she'd sleep!

"Oh, Leah. Why won't you just _sleep_?" I groaned, I rocked her back and forth, I noticed she had stopped squirming and whimpering. I looked down at her and she was fast asleep in my arms. I gasped… What the freak? I gently set her down and she stayed still and silent. I quietly backed out of her room and shut the door. I half expected her to begin screaming, but she was fine. I sighed happily, I crept out of the room and shut the door silently. I tiptoed to my room, only to be stopped by Joe.

"Dude, I saw what you just did." He said. I jumped and spun to face him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, playing the clueless act extremely well.

"I saw what happened with Leah." He explained.

"What? That I put her to sleep?" I replied. He shook his head.

"Everything will make sense soon, little sis." He said cryptically. I raised an eyebrow at him, half expecting him to bust out laughing, but he didn't. He walked away and into his room. I just stared after him.

"Um… Weird…." I muttered to myself. I shook my head and walked into my own room, I quickly changed into pajamas and flopped onto my bed, thinking of the freaky stuff that just happened. I checked my phone and saw I had text from Benny.

_"By the way Laneybug, you are NOT ugly." _

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, and I was more than thankful I was alone. I set my phone down and layed my head on my pillow, thinking about that text, and somehow fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me what you think. I have this new obsession with this show, and Benny. No idea why. This is going to be based off the movie mainly, I think I may continue it into the series if people want me too. <strong>

**Much Love. **

**Rhey. **


	2. Strange Behavior

**Chapter Two: Strange Behavior. **

The next morning, my cell phone's alarm blared so loudly, I tumbled out of my bed an onto my hardwood floor. Ouch… That hurt… I slowly sat up, rubbing my hip, and blinking.

"Dale? Was that you?" I heard Joe yell. Ugh… Why is he yelling? It's way too frigging early.

"Yeah! But I'm fine!" I called back.

"Good! Because Lora would murder me if anything happened to you!" He shouted, I rolled my eyes and didn't bother responding. I got up from the floor and walked into my bathroom. I jumped into the shower and started my usual routine. I dressed in destroyed boot cut jeans, a white tank top, and my black VANS. I straightened my hair, and crimped a small part of it in the front and shoved my black beanie on my head and snatched a hoodie from my closet. I grabbed my backpack from the floor, my phone from the charger, and my iPod before walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Dale." Christine greeted, she was Drew's girlfriend, and CJ and Leah's nanny.

"Morning Chrissie." I yawned, she stood by the stove making oatmeal for CJ, and Leah was in her highchair. I walked over to her, just too see if she was okay, her bottle was on it's side, I picked it up and handed it to her.

"Hi Lee Lee." I grinned at her, she smiled and gurgled out a squeal in response, and snatched the bottle from me. I let out a sigh of relief… She was fine.. Thank God! I turned back to Chrissie, who was examining me closely.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious, did I have a zit or something?

"Did you have a rough night? Your have bags under your eyes." She asked, turning back to the stove. I yawned again, then turned to get a coffee Rockstar from the refrigerator.

"You could say that." I said, she laughed, I turned back to face her, popping it open and taking a long sip.

"We've all had some of those." She said, I nodded and she handed me a brown paper bag.

"Here's your lunch, good luck on your first day of high school. And Lora sends her love. She doesn't know if she'll back tonight or not, I'll find out after lunch, and text you the verdict." She explained, I nodded and took the bag from her.

"Thanks." I said, I walked out the door and went to find Ethan and Benny, I found them at our old meeting place, leaning against the old tree, talking idly, Benny noticed me and straightened up,

"Morning Laney!" He exclaimed, I smiled sleepily at them, my Rockstar not having quite kicked in yet.

"Morning." I replied, letting another yawn out.

"You look exhausted. How much sleep did you get last night?" Ethan asked.

"Not much. Lora gave me a last minute babysitting detail and Leah was up all night crying. She's teething, so the pain keeps her up…" I replied, leaving out the freaky part where she went silent and to sleep on my command. Then my weirdo brother with his creepiness…..

"Oh wow. That bites." Benny said, I nodded and we began walking towards the school.

"Oh, so you wouldn't believe what happened last night after you left!" Benny exclaimed. I looked at him.

"What did you two break?" I asked.

"Nothing!" They responded

"Uh huh…" I muttered, not believing it for a second.

"No, we didn't break anything…. Physically at least… Ya see…. We kinda got into a _Chubby Bunny _competition… And somehow… Jane got outside, and she got freaked out and was crying and my parents came home and found her like that." Ethan explained.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed

"We didn't know!" They shouted in unison.

"I swear! You two are worse babysitter's than Joe and Nick! Jane could've been kidnapped or something!" I ranted.

"We know! And we feel terrible! But she's alive and well, plus completely unharmed." Ethan soothed, I glared at him.

"I hope you got in trouble!" I shot at him. He looked slightly offended.

"Oh don't give me that look! You know you deserve it!" I said, he sighed and nodded.

"You're right… And like I was about to tell Benny when you walked up… I did get a punishment." He said, Benny and I looked at each other and back at him, I'm curious now.

"And that would be?" Benny asked, pretty much reading my mind.

"They're getting a…. a…. a…" He started stuttering. After a minute or two, I got frustrated.

"Spit it out already!" I exclaimed. He looked around, we were nearing the school and a bunch of people were walking around, he rolled his eyes and grabbed Benny and I by the wrists and pulled us to a more private area. Benny and I looked at each other again…. This _must_ be serious….

"She got us a…. A…. A babysitter." He admitted. I felt a laugh building up inside me as I looked at Benny, as soon as our eyes met we busted out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah… Laugh it up guys…." Ethan grumbled. I grabbed onto Benny so I wouldn't fall to the floor from laughing so hard, Ethan rolled his eyes and pushed past us, walking towards the school. After Benny and I stopped laughing enough to stand straight, we ran after our friend.

"We're sorry dude." Benny apologized.

"Yeah… It's just… A ninth grader… With a… a… Babysitter!" I hissed the last part to avoid embarrassing him, but still chuckled.

"Dale! Come on. Let's be nice to the _little boy_." Benny chuckled, pinching Ethan's cheek, we both laughed as Ethan's face flushed and he stomped away from us. We continued laughing and ran after him,

"I'm sorry Ethan…" I apologized, feeling genuinely bad for him. No one wants a babysitter… Ever…. No matter what your age….

"We'll stop… For now.." Benny said, I nodded in agreement.

"But a babysitter. That's tough man," Benny said as we walked down the hall, Ethan instantly went to shush him.

"Not so loud! I don't want the whole school to know!" He said, I laughed.

"Yeah Benny… Wouldn't want our non-existent social reps to be damaged, now would we?" I replied.

"Of course not Laney… But I don't think Ethan is grasping the awesomeness of the situation!" Benny said, Ethan and I gave him a weird look. He turned to Ethan and clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Tonight, one of these primo high school babes is going to be in your house!" He exclaimed, looking around at all the girls in the hallway, he winked at a couple, calling them babe or hot stuff. I rolled my eyes. Typical Benny. Girl crazy.

"All I know, is that her name is Erica… And she goes to this school." He said, we nodded in understanding. I saw our Principal, Mr. Hicks, hanging up a poster of a missing Senior at our school. I flinched. Weird stuff has been happening lately in White Chapel according to Nick. I saw three guys with sunglasses on walk up to him.

"Look at the cool kids with sunglasses on inside." I chuckled, nudging Benny, he laughed and nodded, one of the guys turned to us, I could practically feel his glare, even though his sunglasses hid it. I hid behind Benny, eyeing them suspiciously as Mr. Hicks stared blankly at the leader, repeating every last word he said, the guy took his coffee and took a sip then handed it back.

"French Roast. Nice choice." He said, and then walked off, looking back at us, they threw us grins, we smiled awkwardly back and then Mr. Hicks seemed to snap out of his trance, he turned to us.

"Drama kids." He laughed, we laughed and nodded too and watched as he walked away. I shook my head and turned to the boys.

"Class lists?" I asked them, holding out my hands. They sighed and dove into their pockets, producing the schedules.

"Great, we have the entire day together basically. Except 6th hour.. I've got Drama 2." I said, handing them their schedules.

"You have Drama this year? We thought you gave it up?" Benny said,

"Nah, I enjoy it too much." I said, they nodded in understanding. The first bell rang, and I grabbed Benny's hand and we all raced to English. We got there just as the last bell rang and took the last three seats. The day droned on, and I had millions of bruises on me from shoved into lockers by much larger and taller kids, but thankfully, I made it to lunch in one piece. We walked into the lunch room together and into the line, even though I wasn't getting anything, I stood behind Ethan, listening to him say something to Benny about our futures depending on these first few days, but Benny was

"What do ya think?" Benny asked, turning around to reveal some goggles that looked like they could be night vision.

"BENNY!" Ethan hissed, snatching them away,

"DUDE! What are you doing? Those are state of the art _Alien Detection Goggles_! A high school cafeteria is the ideal place to test them out!" Benny hissed back, glaring at Ethan, attempting to grab them back,

"Or get us branded as dorks the rest of our 4 years here!" Ethan snapped, pulling them back farther, I had to step to the side to avoid his elbow connecting with my eye.

"Give them back!" Benny demanded, reaching for them again. Ethan just glared and snatched them away. I watched in amusement until Nick walked up,

"Hiya sis." He greeted, eyeing the two fighting boys with an equally amused expression.

"Hey Nicky." I smiled.

"Lora _is_ gonna be home tonight, you're free." He informed, I nodded in understanding. Then I saw Ethan run straight into a girl, spilling her lunch tray all over her.

"UGH! DORK! Thank you _so _much!" She yelled, I cringed, Ethan stuttered for an apology, but she stormed off. Benny walked up next to him with his goggles on. I giggled.

"Wow man…. That is one babetastic tower of Babylon." He sighed, I laughed a bit. Nick chuckled, while Ethan gaped at us disbelievingly before storming off himself.

"Okay Dale, I'll see you at home later." Nick said,

"Kk, see ya." I said, he nodded then walked off to his football friends. Benny and I walked over to Ethan and sat down opposite of us. Rory came over and joined us, looking as dorky as ever, he sat next to me. We all began to talk about our days when Benny stopped,

"No way!" He said, what the hell is he on about?

"What?" I asked, looking at him confused.

"That babe Ethan branded is friends with her?" He asked, looking over at the Dusk display.

"You mean number one Dusker girl?" Ethan asked.

"Her name is Erica and she's the Princess Leia to my Han Solo." He said, Ethan promptly began laughing, I did too, ignoring the hurt. That stung. A lot. Not going to lie.

"Hey, maybe _she's_ your babysitter for tonight." Benny suggested, making Ethan laugh more.

"Okay, first, in _no_ universe, are you Han. And second," Ethan laughed, causing Benny to roll his eyes. He looked back over at Erica and the other girl.

"I doubt it's the same Erica." He said.

"Yeah… You're right…. Well… I'm gonna go find out!" He said, smacking his palms against the table. he got up from the table and walked over to them. Rory took a break from looking through Benny's goggles to say:

"Way to go Benny!" He whispered yelled, I rolled my eyes and nibbled on a pretzel stick. Benny sat down in front of the girls and I watched as he talked.

"Excuse me, are you by any chance babysitting for the Morgan's tonight?" He asked, Erica and her friend exchanged looks.

"Uh, yeah…. Do you know their kids?" She asked.

"Yes actually…. One of them is my buddy. He's right over there… Uh…" He said, pointing over to us, Ethan instantly went into hiding mode while Rory waved, and I offered a weak smile.

"He's a little shy." Benny muttered to them.

"See ya around." He added, then got up and walked back over.

"Do you think she'll tuck you in at night?" Rory asked, ugh… Gross….

"Shut up!" Ethan shot at him.

"Yeah!" Benny hissed as he sat in his seat, he high-fived Rory.

"I think she likes me! I really do!" He whispered to all of us. I rolled my eyes and grabbed out my iPod. The best way to ignore the world: Music.

"Dude, you're being babysat by a Dusker." Rory pointed out, I took a break from looking for a song and looked at him.

"So?" Ethan and I asked,

"I hear Dusk fans are really lame." He said.

"Yeah, like you have room to talk." Ethan scoffed. I nodded in understanding

"Yeah, you still sleep with Starship Enterprise jammies." I said. Ethan laughed in agreement.

"Hey! Dusk is a fairytale novel! Star Trek is based on scientific facts!" Rory defended himself. Ya know, I don't think Rory realizes he's been talking to me yet, but I'm not gonna say anything.

"Yeah, but if a _fairytale_ is what it takes to have my future wife…. Then once upon time. _I'm in_!" Benny exclaimed. I sighed and focused on finding a song, I chose Love Like Woe by The Ready Set, lunch was over in 5 minutes, so I decided to empty my trash, as soon as I did, the lunch bell rang and I ran over to the table and grabbed my bag from Benny.

"Gracias." I smiled. He smiled back and we walked out. I separated from him and Ethan and went to Drama. I walked in and saw all the guys from before, I took the only seat left, which was next to the leader. Something seemed off with them, so I avoided eye contact as much as possible.

"Hey. I'm Jesse." He said, I looked up at him.

"Delaney." I replied quietly, playing with the edge of the book I was reading.

"Well Delaney, I can't wait to work with you." He said, I nodded in return.

"Likewise I suppose.." I replied, he didn't try and talk to me anymore, much to my relief, the rest of my day passed pretty quickly after that, and before I knew it, I found myself walking out the front doors of the school with Ethan and Benny, who was staring at his phone screen while Ethan and I talked about the new Halo level he reached.

"It was easy, all you have to do is find-" He was explaining how to beat this one guy he was playing, who always won. No matter what. But Benny cut him off.

"Looks like they found what's left of the missing senior." He said.

"What's left?" I asked.

"Yeah, says here he was all shriveled up…" Benny said, then looked at the juice box in his hand.

"Kinda like this juice box." He emphasized his point by squeezing it, resulting in it spraying all over Ethan.

"I am so sorry!" He chuckled.

"Dude!" Ethan hissed, wiping off the juice, I laughed and all of a sudden Benny's jaw dropped, and he pointed ahead of us.

"Aw man, looks like your babe's already taken by _Mr. Too Cool For School_." He told Ethan, we watched as she and Jesse had an argument then Erica walked up and stopped them. After a few minutes, the drama guys walked off, waving to me. I smiled back.

"What was that Dale?" Benny asked, I looked at him, slightly confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know them?" He asked, I nodded.

"We have drama together." I said,

"Guys, let's just get home." Ethan said, stopping us from getting into one of our infamous fights. Things go badly when we fight… Holes in walls, chairs broken, tables broken, you name it, we've probably broken it.

"Yeah, they piled on the homework today." I said, we all began walking and eventually made it home. We said our goodbyes, saying we would meet up later, and then separated. I walked into my house and instantly smelled cookies. I smiled, Chrissie was baking again! Yay!

"Hi Chrissie." I greeted, walking in, I wasn't surprised to see Nick and Joe at the table, munching on cookies.

"Hey Laney." She smiled. I joined the boys at the table and took a cookie from the plate.

"I'm gonna go hang over at Ethan's tonight, with him and Benny." I informed everyone.

"Cool. So how was everyone's first day?" She said, sitting down and looking at all of us.

"My teacher's all love me!" Joe declared with a giant smile. Nothing unusual about that.. Joe's always been well liked.

"Of course they do… What about you Nick?" Chrissie said, looking at Nick.

"I'm a Senior. Life's awesome." He said leaning back in his chair. She laughed and shook her head.

"And our baby freshman?" They all chorused, looking at me. Creepy much?

"Um, besides _that _being the _weirdest_ part of my day, it was good. Easy classes, cool teachers." I said,

"That's good…. Did… Anything… Else happen?" Joe asked, looking at the other two, then me. I gave them all a weird looks,

"No… Not really…." I replied.

"Oh… Well… Okay.." Nick said, exchanging looks with them again. I felt like I wasn't supposed to be there, so I got up from the table and grabbed a plate, I piled some cookies on it, then poured myself a glass of milk and walked out with my backpack.

"I'll be up in my room." I said, but they were already busying themselves in hushed conversations. I walked up to my room and set my food down on my bed, then my bag on the floor. I sat at my desk, facing my laptop when all of a sudden my video chat opened. It was Benny. I smiled and clicked the green accept button.

"Sup Benny?" I asked as soon as his face filled my screen.

"Are you coming over to Ethan's tonight to meet the babysitter?" He asked automatically.

"And miss an opportunity to see you work your magic? Never in my life." I said. He grinned.

"Great. See you there." He said, I smiled and nodded. We clicked off and I let out a loud sigh, I figured I might as well get some homework done. I breezed through English, Italian, Drama, and Creative Writing. But Science and Math were a totally different ballpark. I'll save those for later. I walked out and down the stairs, informing everyone I was leaving. When no one responded, I just walked out, attempting to ignore their strange behavior.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two, done! Tell me what you think. I will try and update as soon as I can, but i'm gonna be a little busy these next few days. <strong>

**Much Love.**

**Rhey. **


	3. Adventures In Stalking

**Chapter Three: Adventures of a stalker!**

I walked out the front door, pulling my hoodie over my head, when I finally got it all the way on, I straightened it out then looked up to see Benny walking up my driveway, arms full of bags. I grinned.

"Oh! Hey, I was just coming to get you!" He smiled, I smiled back. What can I say, his smile is infectious.

"Well, I was just going over to Ethan's, I take it you were on the way over there too." I said, pkointing at the bags. He laughed and nodded.

"Yep, let's go." He said, nodding his head towards E's house, I nodded and finished walking towards him, I took a bag from him, I was half tempted to ask what was in there, but decided against it. It was much better to just find out later. We walked over to Ethan's and I knocked, to let them know we were coming in, and as soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a shocked Ethan and Jane, and a chick standing in front of them wielding an umbrella in a fighting stance.

"Wow…" I muttered. She slowly lowered the umbrella and stood straight up. Ethan and Jane were still too shocked to move.

"You do realize, if I were a real thief… That umbrella would do _nothing_." I told her, she relaxed and looked back and forth between Benny and I, then at Ethan.

"Umm… Where's your bathroom?" She asked Ethan, he looked puzzled by the sudden question. Not that I blame him... It's a wierd one... And random, given the current situation.

"Down the hall, last door on the right." He said, pointing, she nodded and walked off, placing the umbrella back in it's holder, Jane followed after her. Benny and I looked at each other then back at E.

"Okay… 2 things. _One)_ That's _not_ number one Dusk chick and _Two) _Why the hell does it smell like aftershave?" I said, covering my nose from the smell. E rolled his eyes.

"No… She said Erica was sick, so she's filling in for her." He explained, Benny stepped closer, an excited grin taking over his face.

"So she's like a… Substitute babe?" He asked. I wonder if he ever thought of me that way…? No! Wait! That's crazy! He'll never see me as anything but a friend, a pal, a chum, things of that nature. Nothing more. I sighed.

"I'm hungry." I stated, hoping one of them would agree, and forget about the girl. But, alas, I was ignored. Ethan rolled his eyes and walked off into the kitchen, Benny and I followed after him.

"That's sweet!" Benny was saying as I tuned back into the conversation.

"What? No! It's not sweet!" Ethan exclaimed, looking extremely annoyed. That's when I noticed his pants. I chuckled a bit.

"Could you be less of a geek for once?" Ethan asked Benny.

"Yeah, this coming from the guy that looked like he pooped his pants from the front!" Benny laughed, he took off his bag and placed it on the counter. Ethan just groaned and shook his head.

"It's ice cream…" He muttered.

"Yeah. Whatever. Let's order some _'za_! I'm starving!" Benny said, pulling out his phone. He dialed the pizza places number and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey, it's me… Give me the usual, and super size that puppy. I'm next door, and it's exactly 7:19... And you have 30 minutes, or it's _free_! ENGAGE!" He said, shouting the last part before clicking end. I laughed at his childish antics, and noticed that Ethan had walked away. Benny had pulled out a TV guide and was flipping through it, I was all but twiddling my thumbs by this point. I had left my iPod at home. Big flipping mistake!

"What's on tonight?" I asked Benny, talking about TV was better than this, but then Ethan walked back in looking worried. He motioned me over and looked at Benny.

"Dude, there's this new Galactica spin-off we _have_ to che- Okay… What's up?" Benny looked up at us, but then noticed E's worried expression.

"It's Sarah… She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror… But her reflection wasn't in it!" He hissed, what the fudge? Were those fumes going to his head? And what the hell was he doing in the bathroom with Sarah in the first place?

"Okay… How much aftershave did you drink?" Benny asked.

"Dude! I'm serious! Her reflection was all wonky! She's not normal!" He said. He was about to say more, but Sarah walked in.

"Look, you guys don't really need me do you?" She asked us, I instantly shook my head, Ethan stayed silent, while Benny said:

"It depends what you mean by _need_." He winked at her and clicked his tongue, leaning on the counter. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, Sarah did too.

"No, no. We're fine. My mom just likes to humiliate me to prove a point." Ethan assured her. Yes! Go Ethan!

"Okay, good! Because I need to go find my friend Erica." She started walking towards the door. Yes, go find your friend. We don't need you.

"Well hey, maybe I should come with you… Ya know, for protection." Ethan suggested, following after her. Benny and I looked at each other with a confused expression then back at Ethan. Sarah had dropped her phone, E instantly jumped to pick it up for her, and when they stood up he went rigid.

"What the hell?" I muttered, Benny shrugged. After a minute, Ethan relaxed and Sarah gave him a strange look.

"Trust me… You don't wanna go out tonight… Besides, you should save those muscles for protecting yourself." She laughed at the end, psh… E? Muscley? Yeah right!

"Did you just see that?" Ethan asked her. I shook my head and went to get a drink. I didn't feel like watching them flirt…

"Um.. Later guys." She said, then she walked out the door. I waved after her while Ethan stood there, staring up at something. I looked up at the ceiling, maybe it was a bug or something? But there was nothing. Ethan turned back to us.

"Wow. Smooth. We get a mad hot babe here, and you have to immediately go and weird her out! Well done. I'm very impressed.." Benny snapped, I rolled my eyes. Now I know what he thinks about me…. Ouch.. It hurts to be ignored…

"Dude! I'm telling you… I just saw something. She's not normal! And I'm going to find out what's going on." He said, pointing towards the door. Okay… Those fumes were definitely going to his head now! Was he insane?

"Great. Undercover brothers on a mission, I like it!" Benny and him began walking towards the door. I cleared my throat, they both stopped and looked back at me.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked.

"Make that _two_ things." Jane announced walking in, I nodded and we both stood there, with our arms crossed, glaring at them.

"Lane, you're coming with us! _Of course_! And Jane… I don't know about you…" Benny said. We all looked at Ethan expectantly. He was the smart one,

"What about your sister?" Ethan asked. I shook my head.

"No good, she's doing some schoolwork." I replied.

"What about your grandma Benny?" I asked, turning to him.

"That's a great idea! Be right back!" He exclaimed, then bolted out the door. Within 5 minutes, he was walking back in.

"Thanks grandma! You're a life saver!" He was saying,

"It's not a problem at all dear." She responded, Ethan was comforting Jane, who was upset about being left with Grandma W.

"She smells funny." She grumbled.

"No she doesn't!" Ethan said, stuttering slightly. I laughed.

"Yeah Janey, she smells like flowers… and _mothballs_.." I said, muttering the end. Ethan shot me a look. I raised my hands in defense and turned to Benny and his grandma.

"All right grandma, if the pizza isn't here in 26 minutes. Do not pay a _dime_! Got it?" Benny was saying, checking his watch, she nodded.

"Okay! We will be right back. Promise." Ethan declared, pulling on his jacket. Jane just slumped.

"I hate being eight…" She muttered. I laughed.

"We all did." I told her. She didn't respond.

"Let's go guys." Ethan said, Benny and I nodded and followed him out the door. We walked down our road, towards town. As we walked, Ethan and I heard something fall. We turned to see something electronic fall out of Benny's messenger bag.

"What is all that stuff?" Ethan asked, continuing to walk.

"Night vision digi-cameras with infrared! You can't expect to investigate the supernatural realm without the proper equipment!" Benny replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I laughed at him. A geek, but a cute geek.

"Tell me again why we're following her? I feel like a freaking stalker!" I said, Ethan ignored me.

"Would you two keep it down? She already thinks I'm a perv." Ethan muttered, I laughed.

"That's your fault bro, not ours." I said, he glared at me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"All right, you said her reflection wasn't all there, right?" Benny asked, interrupting us.

"Yeah." Ethan replied.

"Well here's a thought, what if this is just a publicity stunt thing for that stupid Dusk movie?" He asked back. All of a sudden he stopped, looking at the sidewalk in concentration, then he stepped back.

"IF THIS IS A PUNK! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" He shouted, spinning around with his finger pointed. I laughed again. I seem to do that a lot when I'm around these two.

"Benny! Shhh!" Ethan reprimanded quickly.

"Come on. I think she's headed towards town." He added, nodding towards the direction we were going towards. We both followed after him. As we walked to town, I noticed that the streets were empty! I mean, the town wasn't exactly jumping with life to begin with, but this is _ridiculous! _

"I'm really bored, I'm really bored, I'm really bored, and I feel like a stalker." I sang as we walked, Benny laughed and looked at me. Ethan was up ahead, ignoring us like a jerk!

"You're an odd girl." He said,

"But you love me." I grinned.

"That I do Laney, that I do." He replied, placing an arm on my shoulder. I felt my face go red. God, what has gotten into me? I need to snap out of this! We made it to town, and stopped.

"Where should we check first?" I asked.

"Let's split up, search everywhere. Meet back here in 15. Lane, you go that way," E pointed to the left, across the street, he sounds like Freddy from Scooby Doo…

"Benny, there." He pointed the opposite direction.

"And I'll search _here_." He gestured to the area where we were standing.

"Why are we going through so much trouble to find this chick?" I asked, I was starting to get hungry.

"Just go." He demanded. I stuck my tongue out at him again and walked away to my designated area. I looked around, inside stores, restaurants, and places of that nature, and came up with nothing. After I was done, I wandered back over to our meeting place. Neither of the boys were back yet, so I plopped onto the sidewalk and waited. Eventually, they showed up, Benny was sporting his goggles, and Ethan looked irritated.

"Bro, it looks like we lost her! Must. Eat. Pizza." Benny was saying, Ethan still looked around. I got up off the floor and joined their sides, cramming my hands into my hoodie pocket. My beanie kept my head warm, but I was still pretty cold, so my teeth were chattering.

"She's here. I can feel it." Ethan said. I suppressed a giggle. That sounded kinda wrong.

"A-a-a-are y-y-you s-s-sure?" I asked, through my chattering. And I was hungry…. And you won't like me, when I'm hungry…

"Yes." Ethan replied, looking around. I sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for them to decide something. All of a sudden we heard a crash from a nearby ally, we all jumped in shock and looked at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I sincerely apologize for the wait everyone! I hope you like this chapter, even though it's not my best. I've been swamped with the new school year! But tell me whatcha think! And again, I'm so sorry for the delay! It'll pick up now, that I'm used to school and can manage my time better. Anywayy, R&amp;R. (: <strong>

**Much Love,  
>Rhey.3 <strong>


	4. The Babysitter's A Vampire

**Chapter Four: The Babysitter's A Vampire! **

The loud crash from the alley made me jump in surprise, the boys looked at each other then at me.

"Animal?" I suggested, shrugging my shoulders.

"Let's go check it out." Ethan said, nodding in the direction it came from and ignoring me. I sighed, and we began walking. We made it to the alley, and Ethan looked.

"Shh. I think I hear something." He told us. It was too dark for me to see anything and the very fact that whatever it was, was hidden behind trashcans, didn't help one bit.

"Night vision, _engaged_." Benny said. He held up his camera and scanned the alley, his expression turned from a grin to a look of pure horror . Uh oh…

"We should leave…." He gulped. YAY! Just what I've been wanting to hear!

"We should leave _right now_." He added.

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked. He went to walk towards the thing, but Benny stopped him.

"Let's just go… It's probably just a stray or something." I said, both of them ignored me as Ethan took the camera and pointed it. I craned my neck to see the tiny screen. I recognized the outline of a person, it looked an awful lot like Ethan's new babysitter, and she was…. Biting into the neck of a rat? OH MY GOD!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed, Sarah turned her head towards us and hissed. We all screamed again and Ethan and I took off, I looked to see Benny, but he wasn't with us.

"BENNY!" I yelled. I ran back and grabbed him and we took off after Ethan, we caught up to him with ease.

"WE ARE SO DEAD!" Ethan yelled.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! SPEEDY GUY COMING THROUGH!" Benny shouted, he began to speed up, leaving Ethan and I behind. Well that's just rude…

"WARP NINE!" He shouted. He bolted around a corner and I quickly followed in suit, leaving Ethan.

"HELP! MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE!" Ethan yelled as we ran. We ran for a few more blocks, and I was about to die from lack of oxygen.

"Remember Halo? Level 3? The battle plans I sent you?" Benny asked, coming to a jog.

"Yeah." I panted, following his idea.

"Evasive maneuvers." He panted out,

"Alpha star 5006, engage!" He said, doing some little pattern thing, then rolling over a planter and falling to the ground with a loud thud. Under normal circumstances, I would have laughed, but I couldn't freaking breathe so laughing was virtually impossible! I quickly followed in suit, landing next to him, extremely hard on my back. Ethan just ran over.

"You… Didn't… Do… The pattern." Benny stated.

"Sometimes. I just skim your emails." Ethan admitted, while gasping for breath. .

"Fair enough." Benny responded, Ethan helped him up, while I just lay there, trying to catch my breath. I. Hate. Asthma. I reached for my inhaler, I took a few puffs and continued to lay down.

"Come on Dale." Benny said, he leaned down and tried helping me up, but then we heard:

"What the heck is your problem?" It was Sarah, he yelped, dropped me and spun around. OUCH! I slowly got off the ground and stood next them, rubbing my aching back, knowing perfectly well it would just kill me in the morning..

"HOLD ON! If you eat us…. That would so not be cool!" Ethan's lame attempt at saving our butts made me roll my eyes. Sarah laughed.

"If I wanted to eat you, I would have done it by now." She said

"SEE! SHE DOES WANT TO EAT US! WE'RE DOOMED!" Benny shouted.

"Guys! I don't want to eat you! I just want to talk." Sarah groaned. I picked up some sticks and held them as a cross. Benny and Ethan instantly stepped behind me. Wow… What wimps….

"DEMON OF THE NIGHT! BE GONE!" I shouted, holding the cross out in front of me,

"Whatever you saw! It's not what it looks like!" She groaned. I slowly lowered the sticks, since they weren't doing much, she hadn't burst into flame like I kinda hoped would have happened,

"YOU'RE A FREAKING VAMPIRE!" I yelled.

"You kill animals and drink their blood!" Ethan chimed.

"Okay…. So it is kinda what it looks like… But." She went to continue, but Benny cut her off, I looked up at him in utter confusion.

"I'm warning you… I had garlic bread for lunch and I am _not_ afraid to use my breath!" He then proceeded to take a deep breath and breathe out, causing me to cover my mouth and nose. Ugh, disgusting.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP! I'M JUST A NORMAL GIRL!" She shouted, causing me to jump,

"At least I was… Until I was _bit_ by my crummy ex boyfriend…. I'm technically still a fledgling until I drink human blood… And I really don't wanna do that… So, I need to figure out how to stop this thing, before my mortal body dies… Or at least stop it from happening to other people like me." She said. Aw… How sad… BUT I'M STILL FREAKED OUT!

"So… You're sure this isn't some promotional thing for that Dusk movie?" Benny asked.

"I wish.." She sighed. We heard trees rustling, she whipped around and looked for a second then turned back to us.

"Look, I'm _not_ the only one feeding tonight… Let's get you three home, and hopefully I'll find Erica before it's too late." She said. She began walking and we all followed her. Why? I am not so sure. We finally made it home. I ran inside first, hoping the pizza Benny ordered was in there. It wasn't…. I sighed in sadness.

"Stupid delivery man can't even get a pizza to a house on time in such a small town…." I grumbled. I followed everyone into the living room, where we found Jane, sitting next to a sleeping Grandma W. On the TV, Dusk was playing, during the creepiest scene in my opinion. I mean seriously… Who watches someone sleep? STALKER ALERT!

"About time! Grandma passed out, like 5 songs ago! She has 0 boom boom, pal! Can we please play now?" Jane declared, walking towards us, looking at Sarah.

"I'm really sorry… But I have to go! And you 3, please be safe…. And don't tell anyone about the.. You know." Sarah said, walking away.

"Um… Sure, no problem Lane and I are cool… And no one believes anything Benny says anyway." Ethan said.

"It's true." I nodded in agreement.

"Guys, please… And whatever you do, do not-" She was about to recite the main vampire rule.

"Do not invite a vampire into the house.. Yeah, yeah, we know." I said. They all turned and stared at me. I looked back at them.

"What? It was in _The Lost Boys_. It's vampire logic 101." I responded.

"Uh huh…" Ethan trailed off, he and Benny turned back to Sarah.

"We've got this under control." He assured her.

"Okay.. Bye guys. Stay inside!" She ordered us, then walked out the door. I sighed. Well this night is gonna be boring.

"I'm hungry." I stated. I began to walk into the kitchen, but stopped when the doorbell rang. I hoped it was the pizza guy. I turned around in time to see Benny was opening the door.

"Hey bro, come on in." Benny greeted, taking the pizza from the dude. YES! I ran over to him and snatched the pizza, opening the lid and taking a slice.

"Whoa! Cool it Lane! You act like you haven't eaten in months!" Ethan exclaimed. I shot him a look.

"Backing off. Got it." He said. I nodded and took a huge bite from the piece, handing the box to Jane.

"Sorry dude… I'm just dying for a bite." Benny exclaimed.

"So am I…" The guy said. We all looked up in time for him to vamp out,

"AH!" We screamed.

"Ethan!" Jane sobbed, clinging to Ethan.

"It's okay Jane…. It's just a game…" Ethan said.

"Yeah… A game… Whoever tells me where Sarah is, screams less." He said, this caused Jane to scream.

"Can I play too?" Sarah asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah!" I jumped a little bit.

"Yes! Please!" Benny and Ethan exclaimed, all of us cowering behind her.

"Jesse got tired of waiting. So he sent me to come to get you." The dude hissed.

"Jesse?" I asked.

"I guess you are just the _delivery boy_ aren't you?" Sarah hissed back. The guy, let's call him…. Dave… Yeah, Dave works, well he laughed.

"At least I know who's side I'm on…. Fledgling." He hissed.

"Um… Do you guys mind if I grab a slice… Ya know… Before you do the whole vampire trash talk thing?" Benny asked, Ethan and I looked up at him disbelievingly.

"BENNY!" We hissed.

"What? I thought it might be nice to enjoy an Italian deluxe." He said, motioning towards the pizza.

"Riiiiight… The Italian deluxe." I said, nudging Ethan, it finally clicked in his head.

"AHHHH!" Benny exclaimed, he launched himself at Dave and threw the pizza at him,

"GO, GO, GO!" I shouted. We all booked it up the stairs, aside from Sarah who was starting to kick Dave's ass. We ran into Ethan's bedroom, slamming the door and leaning against it.

"I don't think she's winning." I said.

"Of course she isn't! She's not a real vampire yet!" Benny exclaimed.

"She's a vampire!" Jane exclaimed. Oops… Forgot about the shrimp. We all went silent and looked back at her.

"Why is the pizza dude acting all crazy?" Jane exclaimed.

"Um, he's just upset about not getting the pizza here on time." Ethan thought on his feet. The growls from downstairs grew louder.

"I'm calling Mom and Dad." She stated, sitting on the bed and starting to dial the phone.

"No, no! Don't… You have to trust me on this." Ethan was pretty much begging his little sister… Hmm… He seems to have to do that a lot. Jane snatched the phone from his reach

"You make my bed for an entire week." She said. He nodded.

"Deal." He said.

"Someone's coming!" I shouted, Ethan and Benny grabbed the bed and began to push it so it blocked the door.

"It's me! Let me in! HURRY!" It was Sarah. We all groaned and I fell back onto the bed while the boys pushed it back, Sarah burst into the room, instantly slamming the door shut behind her.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"Where is he?" I added.

"Let's just say, I had to use some of your Mom's good silverware…" She said,

"What do you have for weapons?" She asked. I instantly began searching for one. Ethan grabbed a trophy.

"A debating trophy?" Sarah exclaimed.

"It's the pointiest!" He defended.

"Aha! We can make a stake out of this!" Benny declared. He walked over with Ethan's hockey stick.

"Oh no! That's autographed!" Ethan protested.

"By who?" I exclaimed. Benny searched the stick.

"RYAN SEACREST? REALLY?" He shouted.

"Oooh! He's never wrong!" I exclaimed. Everyone just ignored me like usual, Ethan walked back over to us.

"These are perfect! Sharp and wooden!" He said, holding up pencils.

"Yeah! If we were fighting off vampire squirrels!" She shouted. I turned to her from where I was leaning on the door.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you're a really bad babysitter?" I asked.

"Hey! I'm new at this!" She defended herself. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. The babysitter's a vampire…. What are the odds?

* * *

><p><strong>Allll righttt. Tell me what you thinkk!(: I hope ya'll like. It will pick up, I promise. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna continue into the series, that'll be up to ya'll.(: So, R&amp;R, and I hope ya liked. Next chapter will be soon, promise. <strong>

**Much Love  
>Rhey<strong>


	5. My Best Friends Are Morons

**Chapter Five: My Best Friends Are Morons. **

I leaned my entire 115 pounds onto the door, attempting to keep the snarling vampire out. The phone started ringing and Ethan jumped to answer it.

"Don't answer it! Are you insane?" I exclaimed, but it was too late, he had it up to his ear and was talking to who I assumed was his parents. After a minute or two, he handed the phone off to Sarah, who bolted away from the door, and Ethan took her place, but three humans were no match for a vampire.

"Hello?" She asked, I felt the door breaking under the force of the guys fists. This was not going to end well... I can just feel it.

"Uh, yeah sure, see you then. Bye!" She exclaimed, throwing the phone onto the bed,and coming back to help us, but all of a sudden his fist broke through, and we all jumped back, screaming. He caught the back of my shirt and jerked me back. In reflex, I grabbed the debating trophy from Sarah's hand, whipped around, and stabbed his hand. He instantly let me go and I fell forward onto my hands and knees. Benny instantly went to help me up, while the others started out the window. He hauled me to my feet and we rushed after the others, I jumped first, but as soon as I landed, a horrible pain shot through my leg. I buckled, and Benny landed next to me.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled, my usually fast sprint was slowed to an awkward limp, Benny dragged me behind him and we found Ethan and Jane in the front of the house. Dave hopped in front of us, baring his fangs. I clung to Benny's side, slightly out of fear, but mainly of support for not falling on my butt, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, but I seriously doubted he noticed my injury yet. Sarah appeared behind Dave and staked him with ease.

"Okay…. She may be a lousy babysitter, but _that_ was the _bomb_!" Benny exclaimed, practically shoving me off of him, causing me to fall on my butt. Sarah turned and smirked at us, fangs baring. I rolled my eyes and climbed up to my feet. I limped my sorry butt into the house, and made it up the stairs.

"Laney, are you okay?" I heard Jane ask. I looked to see her walking up to me, Benny, Ethan, and Sarah following behind her, talking quietly.

"I'm fine Janey." I replied, forcing a smile. She shrugged and walked into the house. I made it inside a minute later and quickly dashed to the bathroom. Because of cheerleading and gymnastics, and most of the other sports I did, I was used to sprains, breaks, aches, cracks, etc, so I knew what to do. I grabbed the ace bandages from the cabinet and quickly wrapped my foot and knee, then walked back out. I found Ethan and Benny walking towards me, Ethan chowing down on some pizza and Benny on the phone.

"WAAAZ UP!" He was greeting.

"WAAAZ UP!" The distinct voice of Rory sounded from the other end. I ignored them and limped into the kitchen, where I hopped onto the counter and waited. I listened to Benny and Ethan talk to Rory, and could tell something was wrong.

"Ethan!" I hissed. He looked at me and I waved him over.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm gonna need you to carry me." I stated simply. He gave me a confused look, I gestured to my leg, at which he rolled his eyes.

"Can't you go a _week_ without getting hurt?" He groaned. I shook my head.

"Nope… I wouldn't be me if I did." I replied, he just rolled his eyes again.

"You okay Laney? That fall seemed like it hurt a bit." Benny asked, walking over. I nodded, hopping down from the counter, making sure to balance on my left leg.

"_Perfectly_ fine Benny." I smiled. He just gave me a look and I shook my head.

"What's going on with Rory?" I asked, switching the subject.

"We have to go save him! He's at a party with all the vampires, and they planning on having a buffet at midnight." Ethan said, causing my head to whip back to him,

"Buffet? As in… Ya know…?" I asked, making a motion with my hand towards my neck.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"All right le-" I began, but I was cut off by Benny groaning loudly.

"No! Not you too!" He said, I looked at him, eyes wide.

"What?" I asked, kinda confused.

"I really, _really _don't wanna crash a vampire party for Rory! He was a doofus and got himself into this mess! He can suffer the consequences!" He said.

"He's our friend!" I protested. The kid may be irritating as frigging hell at times, but he didn't deserve this….

"What if one of the necks he bites, is one of ours?" I asked.

"Whatever… But like I told Ethan, I'm _not_ walking!" He pointed his finger right in my face. I shook my head and sighed.

"Let's just go. The sooner we get him, the better." I said, Ethan walked over to me and lifted me so I was on his back.

"Onward noble brother!" I shouted, pointing dramatically towards the door. We walked out the door and Benny lead us over to his house.

"Be right back." He said, then walked into the house. A few minutes later, he emerged from his garage in his Grandma's car.

"Sweet." I nodded. He pulled up in front of us

"We'll put it in neutral, so we can keep it on the down low." He explained.

"Uh.. What the heck is that?" I asked, pointing in the back seat at the long light bulbs.

"Oh, um, replacement bulbs for a tanning bed… Grandma likes to work a tan." He explained. I cringed. That is so yucky…

"Yeah.. Saw her come out of there once… it's not pretty.." He shuddered, Ethan and I did too.

"Anyway… Let's go." He said.

"Yeah… One sec… You remember last year when we dressed up as Jazz?" He asked us, Benny and I smiled.

"I'll get my Dad's toolkit." Benny stated.

"I'll go get us some drinks, anyone want anything?" I chimed in.

"Some Coke please." Benny said, I nodded and looked at Ethan.

"Same." He replied, I nodded and hobbled on into the house. After getting the drinks, my stomach growled, so, I set the sodas on the counter, and went to the snack cupboard, I reached up towards the cupboard, and managed to open it, and I saw my favorite snack off all time... Sour Cream and Cheddar Ruffles. My fingers grazed the bag, but I couldn't grab it.

"Ugh! Stupid bag! Just get _down_ here!" I groaned, in a flash the bag was in my hands. My eyes widened.

"Okay… _That_ happened…." I muttered, looking at the bag in shock. I shook my head and quickly walked out of the house, back to Ethan and Benny. I handed them their stuff and plopped onto the ground.

"Laneybug… Are you sure that leg is okay?" Benny asked, eyeing me warily.

"Yes Bennyboo. I'm sure.." I replied. In all honesty, it hurt like biznitch, but I've always been taught to tough things out. You ain't bleeding, you ain't seeing bone, you're fine. I should probably go get my knee and ankle braces though, so I could actually walk.

"Okay…" He muttered

"Yep, now let's rig this stuff up and go save Rory." I said, opening the bag and pulling out a chip, I offered him some, but he shook his head and turned back to help Ethan. 20 minutes, 2 Cokes, and half a bag of chips later, they were finished. We loaded the stuff into the car, dropped by my house to get my stuff, then made our way into town. Once we reached it, we notice Sarah up ahead walking. Benny slowed to a stop and E poked his head out the window.

"Excuse me, miss. But could you please tell me where the vampire party is?" He asked. Sarah laughed.

"Okay… I'm acting crazy 'cause I got bit… What's your excuse?" She asked. I sighed and grabbed my iPod

"The strange need to help a friend and a not so much of a friend." I replied

"Uh huh…" Sarah trailed off,

"Well, let me in the driver seat." She said. They all shuffled around until Benny was in the back with me, and Ethan and Sarah were up front. After about 15 minutes, we came to a stop at a large gate, a huge mansion behind it.

"Am I the only one that's nervous all of a sudden?" I asked, looking at Benny. He shook his head. Once we parked, Sarah got out and turned to us.

"You guys stay in the car. Got it?" She ordered.

"What? No way!" Ethan protested.

"Listen, I'll be back as soon as I can with Erica and your friend, okay?" She asked. Did she even know what Rory looked like?

"But-" E went to talk again, but she hissed loudly, causing all of us to jump in fear.

"Got it, stay in the car." Ethan said, she turned her glare to Benny and I.

"We wanted to stay in the car anyway. So, we're good." I said, she nodded and stalked off towards the house.

"Well… I'm gonna catch a nap.. Wake me when she gets back with our friend." I said, shifting around to get comfortable

"How can you sleep when our friends are in there possibly about to be vampire chow!" Ethan demanded.

"Easily." I responded, closing my eyes,

"DELANEY!" He exclaimed

"ETHAN! She's a freaking vampire! I doubt it would be that difficult for her to get in and out!" I snapped back, straightening up to glare at him. He glared back.

"_We're _going to help her." He stated finally.

"What?" Benny and I yelled in unison.

"Did you not hear her? She specifically told us to stay in the car! _In it_!" I exclaimed.

"So you're willing to just sit back and let Rory be eaten?" Ethan asked.

"Well…. No! I don't want him eaten or turned into a bloodsucker…. But did you _see_ her fangs?" I exclaimed.

"Let's just go." Ethan sighed. I groaned and got out of the car.

"I hate you. Both of you." I said, I walked with them, getting my limp under control. We hid behind some bushes.

"Wait! What am I doing? I was invited here!" I laughed lightly. I got up and walked to the front of the house, ignoring their calls from behind me. I knocked on the door and Gord answered.

"Sup Laney," He greeted, I walked in and smiled.

"Sup G?" I asked. Gee, my 5 years of Drama paid off, you'd never know I was uncomfortable around these people. Seeing that he quickly went back to... Wait! Number one Dusker girl! And RORY! Man... That was easy... Where are Benny and Ethan? Oh, time for wondering later, I havta talk to Rory!

"Rory! I needa talk to you!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him.

"Uh, okay?" He replied, slightly confused.

"Wait, do you even realize who I am?" I asked, leaning onto my good leg and crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Well, you look kinda like my friend Delaney…. But _way_ hotter!" He exclaimed, laughing towards end. My glare hardened. I was slightly offended.

"It _is _Laney! You moron! We've been in school a week! How the hell could you not have figured it out by now? Benny and Ethan were able to!" I exclaimed. He just shrugged and I rolled my eyes. _Why_ are all my best friends such morons?

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what ya think! Love? Hate? R&amp;R(: I'll update ASAP. But let me knoww! <strong>

**Disclaimer.: I still don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire... But I do own my OCs. **

**Much Love.  
>Rhey. (: <strong>


	6. I Really Want A Light Saber

**Chapter Six: I Really Want A Light Saber. **

Rory walked away from me when a girl from Drama club walked up and grabbed his arm,

"Bye Laney!" He called. I shook my head and went to go find Sarah or Jesse.

"Laney! How bout we dance?" Frankie, a Senior, probably vampire, asked, appearing out of nowhere. I jumped a bit and looked up at him.

"Uh, I was looking for my friends…" I replied, pointing outside to where my idiots appeared from a bush.

"Well, how about we dance." He said, it wasn't a question, he grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. He slipped his hands on my hips and yanked me towards him. I stiffened, but he didn't notice. He moved me along with the beat of the music.

"You look hot tonight." He commented. I looked up at him and forced a smile, then resumed my search for an escape. I found Benny and Ethan by the pool, dancing and looking like they were enjoying themselves. I hoped one of them would notice me.

"Laney!" The edge in Frankie's tone caused me to look up at him.

"Sorry?" I asked. Had he been talking to me?

"I asked if you were having a good time?" He replied/

"Are you okay? You seem distracted." He continued. I nodded.

"I'm totally fine, just a little tired and thirsty." I said. He smirked.

"I can fix the thirst." He winked. He leaned towards me and I stiffened yet again, I felt his breath on my face and all of a sudden I felt relaxed. I allowed him to close the gap between us, and the kiss was pretty good. Then it hit me what I was doing and I yanked away.

"Now, why'd you pull away?" He asked, he went to close the space again and as I looked into his eyes and the world began to spin…

"LANEY!" That voice sent me crashing back to reality. I leapt away from Frankie and looked at Ethan, who looked shocked, and Benny, who looked straight up pissed. He glared daggers at Frank.

"Hi guys." I waved. Ethan snapped out of his shock first and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on." He said, I turned to Frank.

"I gotta go… It's important.." I said, he nodded, looking at the boys skeptically. I allowed Ethan to drag me away, and Benny followed.

"I found Rory!" I exclaimed, filling the awkward silence.

"Where is he?" Ethan asked. I was about to reply when I heard:

"WAAAAZ UP!" It was Rory. I squeaked in horror as we all spun around to face him.

"Rory!" Ethan exclaimed,

"Hey guys! I found this drama chick, and she is totally into me! I mean, look at the hickey! I guess she could smell my qualification!" He craned his neck and what I saw made me nearly pass out from shock. I had to lean on Benny just to keep from falling over.

"Rory! We have got to get out of here!" Ethan exclaimed.

"No way! This party is bank!" Rory replied. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Rory, this party sucks! Literally!" I replied. He gave me a confused look.

"Look, we found Rory, let's just go!" Benny said. He grabbed Rory's wrist and tried to drag him out.

"Not without Sarah!" Ethan protested. I gave him a look.

"Do the words 'Stay in the car' ring any bell for you? Because they are for me!" I said, I looked back at the party and found Frank eyeing me. It sent an uncomfortable shiver down my spine. I looked back at Ethan.

"A loud one!" I added. I heard Benny scoff.

"Let's leave her here. She was fine." Benny grumbled.

"You think I want to stay here?" I exclaimed.

"Well you looked pretty damn comfortable making out with that guy!" He hissed.

"What? Benny, no! No, no, no, no! Hell to the freak no! I hated it!" I exclaimed.

"Really..?" His eyes had softened significantly, I nodded.

"Why do you care anyway?" I demanded. He went to reply but Ethan's hands appeared in both of our faces.

"Guys! We have bigger problems!" He said. I nodded and turned on my heel.

"Fine. There's Sarah.. Found her. Let's leave." I said, pointing to where Sarah was talking with Jesse.

"Yeah, and she looks pretty busy with McScary, doing stuff that doesn't involve, us, ya know….The non un-dead types? So, let's go!" Benny grabbed my hand and proceeded to pull me away, only to have Ethan grab my other one. Oh no….

"We're staying, we have to help Sarah!" Ethan said, tugging on my arm. Ouch.

"We're leaving!" Benny hissed, yanking me back and forth.

"Hey, guys, best friend, not a rope!" I replied. Ethan let me go first.

"Sorry." Then without another word, he went and followed after Sarah and Jesse. Benny and I groaned.

"Let's go." I said.

"What?" Benny exclaimed.

"He's our best friend. Come on!" I said. I used the fact he still had my hand in his and dragged him along behind me. We caught up with Ethan and made our way cautiously up the stairs. The 4 of us squeezed together and peered over the top step and looked into the room where Jesse, Sarah, Frank, Gourd, and a few others from Drama Club all stood, Jesse giving a speech.

"Be patient, hm? In a few short days we will have our revenge and more." He said, the kids started clapping and cheering.

"We will have this whole town!" He continued, and the cheering got louder. Rory got up to go walk over to them but Benny and I yanked him back down.

"But the prophecy can't be filled until we meet our target. 219. Soul for soul." He finished, with an all serious voice.

"Lame. Where's the band?" Rory asked and we all shushed him.

"I-" He started to speak again, and we all shushed him yet again. I turned around and stared at the scene before me. Sarah looked extremely angry and slightly uncomfortable, and I was beginning to feel bad for her.

"It will be a incredible night. Like something out of a movie." Jesse cracked a lame joke that caused most of them to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"Psh, movie smoothie. The Rorster needs food." Rory said. I was honestly beginning to wish we hadn't saved him. Benny wrapped his arm around Rory's neck and covered his mouth, muffling him.

"Alright, enough talk. We're all hungry, the moon is full," he bit his lip looking at everyone. "Let's eat." everyone made sounds of agreement.

"We have to leave. Fast." Ethan said to Benny who agreed. We climbed down the steps and went to the door which Ethan tried to open. "It's locked."

"Awesome." I said sarcastically looking around. We went across the room, aware of the kids staring at us, and got stopped by Frank.

"Whoa, where you girls going?" He asked, as he spoke I noticed his fangs.

"You're just in time for dinner." He backed up and stood next to Erica, crossing his arms and glaring menacingly.

"Sweet, what's on the menu?" Rory asked, a goofy grin on his face, this caused Benny and I to face palm ourselves. I hate Rory…

"Us! Rory the menu's us!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Oh." Rory nodded, I reached up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"You're an idiot!" I snapped. Jesse and Sara made their way through and stood next to Erica and Frank.

"Ahh, don't they look delicious?" Jesse asked, looking us over, but he turned to me.

"You can be one of us Laney. A vampire." He flashed his fangs, and I shook my head, scooting closer to Benny.

"No, not them. I know these kids! I'm babysitting them!" Sara protested.

"Wait, you still need a babysitter?" Jesse asked the boys.

"No, no. He does." Benny and Rory said pointing to Ethan, who rolled his eyes .

"He needs a babysitter." They said, everyone started laughing.

"No I don't!" Ethan defended himself.

"So, why exactly do you need a babysitter?" Jonah asked, an amused smile on his face.

"No one here needs a babysitter! Okay?" Ethan exclaimed.

"Just because he's a vampire, does he have to be such a dorkwad?" Benny murmured to Ethan and I.

"I mean seriously." I agreed, Jonah glared at us and bared his fangs. He advanced towards us, but Jesse pulled him back.

"Stop!" He ordered, Jonah looked back at him, clearly confused.

"The institutions will follow traditions. Fledglings drink first." he looked down at a scared looking Sara. Kyle pushed Rory forward.

"Hear his heart pumping? It's the beat of a whole new world waiting for you. One where you'll never die or grow old. One bite and it's yours." Jesse told Sara, who reluctantly stepped forward, eyes focused on Rory's neck. I bit my lip in fright.

"Sara don't!" Ethan exclaimed, stepping forward and grasping her hand. He went ridged for a second. Everyone stared at him in confusion.

"Oh I'll do it!" Erica groaned, pushing Sara out of the way, after their contact was broken, Ethan came out of his trance and gasped. Erica stood in front of Rory looking excited.

"Erica! No!" Sara shouted, she went to step forward, but Jonah held her back.

"Hey girls, there's no reason to fight over me." Rory laughed, that is until Erica sank her fangs into his neck. I cringed. She dropped Rory to the ground and started having some type of seizure, before falling to the ground. My eyes widened as I stepped back. Sarah broke out of Jonah's grasp, and grabbed a chair, breaking off it's legs into makeshift stakes. Everyone jumped back as she stepped in front of us.

"Back off. I mean it!" She demanded, backing us up, we started for the door, leaving her to fend off her boyfriend and his minions.

"Sara, seriously, where will you go?" Jesse asked her. She shook her head. And I noticed a lamp close to us. I nudged Ethan and he nodded.

"Benny." He said. Benny stepped forward and pushed the punch bowl onto the floor, after it spilled I knocked the lamp over, breaking the bulb and causing a nice little electric field, which of the morons stepped into.

"RUN!" I shouted.

"We're dead! We're so dead!" Benny screamed. I did my best to keep up with them as we ran towards the gate.

"It's okay, It's okay. We just need to find Sara!" Ethan yelled, craning his neck to look behind him. I rolled my eyes and looked behind me, expecting to see her, but she wasn't there.

"Dude, she abandoned us! Are you kidding me?" I shouted. Just like a vampire to abandon the humans when they're running for their lives! We made it to the gate, and began climbing over. I hopped down onto my good leg and saw Sarah was on the other side. We started towards the car when vampires came in front of us, hissing. I jumped into the front seat as the boys took their little light saber things. They managed to fight them off as they got to the car, talking and making their usual references, and Sarah began driving. As we drove, the boys fought of the vampires and somehow, we managed to speed away from them. We made it home and I got out of the car.

"Bye guys." I waved. I limped home, the pain in my leg having increased as we drove. Once I was inside, I found Wyatt watching TV.

"Whoa, sis, what happened to your leg?" He exclaimed, jumping up from his seat.

"Nothing, nothing, just, Benny, Ethan, and I got really into our Star Wars fight." I replied. He gave me a look.

"Well, I'll call the doctor and set up and appointment. You know you have to take it easy!" He replied. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I know, I'm sorry." I replied. He hugged me back and nodded.

"It's okay Laney… Just go get ready for bed." He said, releasing me. I nodded and hobbled up the stairs. Once in my room, I plugged my phone in and changed, then fell happily onto my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!(: Sorry, it took so long to get out! But on the plus side, on May 22nd, they're releasing the series and movie on DVD! I can't wait! Anyway, R&amp;R. <strong>

**Much Love.**

**Rhey!**


	7. Vampire Homies

**Chapter 7: Vampire Homies **

I woke up the next morning in searing, unbelievable pain…. And to Wyatt knocking loudly on my door.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"You are going to school first thing this morning, I will pick you up after 2nd period, you have an appointment at 10:30." He replied

"Okay!" I called back, throwing the covers off of me. I slowly got up and began my attempt to get ready in a timely fashion. I showered easily then dressed in shorts and a long sleeve shirt. Once I was done, I slipped on my two braces and walked down stairs. I greeted my family and started on my other morning rituals, and walked out with a coffee in hand.

"Morning Laneybug!" Benny beamed.

"Morning Bennyboo." I smiled. We waited for Ethan and when he arrived, we began walking,

"I'm leaving early to go to a doctors appointment." I explained,

"But, what if we need your help!" Benny whined.

"I'll be back later. I can help when I get back." I replied. They nodded and when we got to school, we got our stuff for class. I was on my way to the bathroom when Rory walked up to me, sporting sunglasses. I gaped. He looked like the Drama Club possessed him and turned him cool!

"Was up?" He grinned, I stopped and gaped up at him confused as he kept walking. I shook my head and went to find the boys. I saw them in 3rd period.

"Guys, I have to tell you something important." I said.

"What is it?" They asked in unison, looking up at me.

"Rory is-" I went to say.

"Miss Elidi, you're leaving." Mr. Jones spoke from the front of the room.

"Yes sir." I muttered. I turned to the boys.

"I'll text you." I said, then walked out. I made it to the front office where Wyatt was waiting.

"Well, let's get going." He said. I nodded and we went to his car. As we drove, he turned to me.

"So, how did this happen again?" He asked.

"Uh, well, Benny, Ethan, and I got into an argument over which Star Wars character was better, me saying Qui-Gon Jinn, because, Liam Neeson, hello! They disagreed, we grabbed light sabers and things went _bad_." I replied. I had a lot of time thinking up an excuse that sounded like something the guys and I would do, without me admitting to jumping out a window running from a vampire pizza man.

"Okay…." He said, trailing off. I nodded. We lapsed into silence then, I decided to ask him.

"Hey bubba, do you believe in the supernatural?" I asked. He looked back at me, a slight smile on his face.

"Uh, depends, what type of supernatural?" He asked.

"Like, vampires…Ghosts….Magical powers, things of that nature." I replied. He nodded.

"I do." He replied. I did a double take. I have expected him to laugh his booty off at me.

"You do?" I exclaimed. He nodded.

"There's a lot out there…" He replied quietly. I looked at him curiously. What the hell were they hiding from me?

"Okay…" I muttered.

"We're here!" He exclaimed. Wow, that was faster than I expected! We climbed out of the car and went inside, once inside, we were taken care of immediately.

"Well Laney, you nearly completely tore your knee tendon and fractured your ankle in 3 places…. Running around and walking on them didn't help a bit, you'll have to wear some other braces for better support, and you'll be on crutches the next few weeks until your next appointment." Dr. Carmichael explained, pointing to my x-rays.

"Aye aye Doc!" I saluted him. He laughed.

"I'll be back." He said. He left and 15 minutes later, he returned, got me my braces and crutches, then I was out of there by 1. When we got home, I texted Benny.

"Can you drop me off at school, I need to pick something up in my locker." I asked.

"Sure." He replied. He dropped me off just as school was ending and I met up with the boys.

"We saw Rory!" Ethan exclaimed as the ran up to me.

"It's crazy right?" I asked.

"Laney, it looks like you're half robot." Benny eyed my leg. I laughed.

"I know right! It's so cool." I hopped up on my crutches and swung my legs back and forth.

"Was up?" Rory's voice scared me half to death. I plopped down and spun to the newly turned vampire boy.

"Rory, you're- We thought you were dead!" Ethan exclaimed. I looked around for anyone that could hear us. Yelling is going to attract unnecessary attention. Rory laughed slightly and I looked back at them.

"All I know is, I woke up the morning after the party feeling awesome. No asthma, I don't need my glasses, and I barely have to sleep anymore." He said, he paused

"The only problem is the sun….Kind of annoying." He continued, looking up at the sun then back at us. Hey, why the hell hadn't he burst into flames? Doesn't anything make sense in this world!

"You're a fledgling too?" Benny asked. Rory scoffed.

"Hecks no! I'm rocking the full on vampire action dude." He brought up his hands, making his index fingers form a V. I rolled my eyes.

"The big V! Can I get a what what?" He held his hand up, expecting a high-five, I reached up and yanked his arm down.

"What?" Ethan exclaimed.

"You drank human blood!" I exclaimed. He shrugged slightly, looking shy for a brief moment, like the old Rory….

"They said if I didn't, I'd die." He started. We all rolled our eyes.

"All the other kids were doing it!" He defended. I groaned and shook my head.

"Peer pressure!" I muttered, but I went ignored.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done to yourself?" Benny demanded.

"I'm immortal and all powerful, dude. Cachou!" He smiled, doing some weird little dance.

"Wow…You're so stupid… It is unbelievable…" I stared at him blankly. He looked at me, unphased. Then the Drama Club kids came up. I huddled to Benny. I didn't like them!

"Sorry guys, I gotta go to church." Rory sighed. Wait a minute…. That doesn't sound right…

"Church? Vampires don't do church." Ethan said. I looked at him.

"It's sorta funny." I admitted, chuckling slightly.

"Jesse says we have to…" Rory looked at them and then back to us.

"He's so bossy, he's all blah blah blah, _the prophecy _and blah blah you must find the Cuban animals." He shook his head.

"Cuban animals?" All of us asked, clearly confused.

"What are you talking about?" Benny demanded. He was clearly getting annoyed with the entire situation.

"I don't know, that's what it sounded like. Anyway, we'll hang out later." He paused briefly.

"Or _fang out_," He flashed his fangs in a grin.

"Zing!" He spun around and went to join his mob of undead homies. I rolled my eyes as they stalked off.

"Come on, grab your backpack. We're are going to church." Ethan said to Benny, starting to walk away. Benny and I looked at each other and then back at Ethan.

"What?" We asked. We got no answer, so we hurried after him. We went to Benny's house, got some tools and stuff, then started off for church. Benny filled up the water container.

"You better love me… That's _my_ juice container…" I grumbled dejectedly. He didn't respond as he finished filling it up. After we were finished, I went outside and looked around, behind the church was the town cemetery and in the distance I saw the Drama Club walking.

"Guys!" I hissed.

"What?" Ethan asked, turning to me. I pointed out our targets.

"So that's what they meant by church!" I said

"Shh." Ethan shushed Benny, who was running up with the holy water. We were currently hiding behind a headstone watching the vampires dig something up.

"Look at them… Hoodies and sunglasses." Benny scoffed.

"Nice look if you're a-." He was cut off by Sarah as she popped out of nowhere, scaring all of us.

"Hey." She greeted casually.

"Looking good." Benny smiled at her. I took the time to see she was in the exact same outfit as she others. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asked her.

"Same as you. Following them!" She pointed at the group.

"I just wish I knew what they were up too." She groaned, frustrated.

"According to Rory they're after the _'Cuban Animals'_." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Cuban Animals?" Sarah repeated in shock. I nodded.

"You mean Cubule Animus?" She asked. That sounded more like it made sense… Oh no….

"I've heard Jesse mention it before. I think it's Latin or something." She continued.

"It is Latin… It means nest of souls." I informed. They all stared at me in shock.

"What? Lori's taught me Latin since I started school, she said I would need it." I explained. Sarah shook her head and placed a hand on Ethan's back. He went rigid yet again. What is up with that? After a bit, he went back to normal.

"I think I just saw it." Ethan muttered, looking at the ground, a confused look on his face. He looked back up at us. We looked at him expectantly.

"This little box with weird carvings on it." He explained.

"A box? Like that one?" Sarah pointed back at the vampires, we looked and saw them passing the back to on another in the small circle they were gathered in.

"The Cubule Animus." Ethan mumbled.

"Great. Nest of souls." Benny sighed irritably.

"How long till something hatches?" He asked.

"It doesn't necessarily mean that something's in there. It could be something that keeps souls, which isn't any better." I said.

"We have to stop them." Ethan stated after a minute.

"We got a fresh supply of anti-vampire-" Benny flung his arms, spilling the Holy Water onto Sarah,

"What the heck?" She yelled, shaking the hand that was now smoking slightly. Sweet! Something that makes sense! Lost Boys, you haven't failed me!

"Guys, we better go." I said, noticing the vampires staring at us. I hopped up and began to crutch away as fast as I could. When we finally made it to the sidewalk, we stopped running. As we walked, Sarah began speaking.

"So," She huffed..

"What's up with these visions? You get them often?" She asked Ethan.

"No, they-they started when you showed up." Ethan stuttered.

"It's like a door opens to a whole other dimension or something. I think it happens when we touch. Here." He attempted to grab her hand, but she yanked out of his grip.

"Nice try, Casanova." She laughed. I giggled slightly

"Can't blame a player for trying." Benny grinned.

"But, maybe I have visions too..." Benny reached over to touch her but Ethan and I smacked his hand away. Benny flinched away.

"Cut it out!" Ethan and I snapped

"Sorry." Benny apologized,

"You don't get visions." Ethan muttered, clearly annoyed. I knew how he felt. Benny's flirting made me want to throw him off a bridge… But I would most definitely run and catch him at the bottom…

"And if I see that hand again I'll consider it a snack." Sarah's joke snapped me back to reality.

"So Jesse never told you the prophecy?" I asked, trying to get this conversation back on a track that didn't frustrate me.

"Or what 219 means?" Ethan added. Sara sighed, turning around making us stop in front of her.

"I'm just a fledgling remember? He said he could only tell a real vampire." She explained, clearly annoyed.

"None of them are just dumb enough to tell us." Benny said. We were all silent for a minute, then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Actually..." I smirked, looking at Ethan and Benny.

"One of them is." Ethan finished, smirking as well, Benny joined us with a smirk of his own as he held up his phone.

"And I have his number." He said. Sarah just stared at all us, clearly confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is my lovely readers! Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it! And guess who is now the proud owner of the DVD? THIS CHICK! I am so happy! Anyway, tells me what you think! <strong>

**Much Love. **

**Rhey(: **


	8. I'M A FREAKING WHAT NOW!

**Chapter 8: I'M A WHAT NOW? **

After Benny made the call to Rory and got him to agree to do it, not like it was really a challenge, we continued on and to our own homes.

"Are you taking it easy?" Joe inquired, leaning on the wall in the foyer as I shut the door behind me.

"I am thank you very much." I replied, going past him.

"Good." He nodded. I shook my head and went into the kitchen. I grabbed some water and decided to go up to my room and do some homework. Once it was done, I decided to watch some TV. In the middle of an episode of The Big Bang Theory, my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up and saw it was Benny. I clicked the open call button.

"Hey Ben." I smiled, despite the fact he couldn't see me.

"Hey Laney, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much. watching The Big Bang Theory, how about you?" I replied.

"Nothing really, bored, and I missed your beautiful voice." He said. My face heated up,

"You don't mean that…" I muttered. It was impossible… Right?

"I do. Every word my love." He said. I giggled.

"Whatever. Anyway, how about you and E come over to watch some Star Wars, there's a marathon on tonight around 9." I said.

"E can't, he's basically on lockdown, but I'll come over." He said.

"Great. I'll open my window." I replied.

"See you in a bit." He said. We both hung up the phone and I moved to open my window, then decided to change. I changed into a pair of cheer shorts and a tank top. By the time my nightly ritual was over, I walked out and found Benny lounging on my bed, watching Episode 2. I smiled broadly and went to snuggle up next to him and he placed an arm around me. We settled into silence and watched. I guess I fell asleep soon after because I woke up the next morning to a note next to my head. I reached for it and read it.

_Laney, _

_You fell asleep, so I decided to go home. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful and cute. Anyway, see you soon. _

_Love, Benny. (: _

I smiled and moved to get ready. After that, the day passed quickly and by the end of the day, I found myself looking for Ethan and Benny, but I ended up finding Sarah instead.

"Sarah, have you seen Benny or Ethan?" I asked.

"No. I was looking for them to-" She stopped speaking when we saw who was walking up to us.

"Hey Laney, hey Sarah." Jesse greeted. It wasn't the fact he was speaking to me that stunned me into silence, it was the very fact Erica was now looking like 'an incredible babe' as Benny would say.

"I've got something for both of you. It's made of wood and really sharp." Sarah threatened after a minute. I went back into shock when Erica and Jesse started to make out.

"You've been replaced." Erica smirked. They went back and forth, then they all left.

"Bye Laney." Gourd winked. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to Sarah.

"We have to find the boys." I said.

"Let's go!" She agreed, and proceeded to drag me down the hallway.

"Ugh! Sarah! Chill! Please. I _am_ broken!" I exclaimed. She ignored me as we found the guys sitting on the floor, Ethan's computer on his lap.

"Hey, what'd we miss?" Sara asked as she knelt down next to them. I decided against joining her, since I knew I wouldn't be able to get up easily.

"The worst news yet." Benny grumbled, looking upset.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"We have to go see Dusk 3." Ethan admitted, looking guilty. My jaw dropped.

"What? No!" I whined, slumping dejectedly against the lockers, letting my crutches drop to the floor.

"That is the only way we can save everyone." He replied. I groaned yet again.

"Well what do you expect me to do? I am not in fighting condition." I said, gesturing to my crutches. He sighed.

"We're going to have to train." Benny spoke. We all looked at him, I arched an eyebrow at the look he had on his face. He was up to something.

"Okay.." I muttered. With that being said, we rushed home.

"Get all the squirt guns you own, any kind of weapon." Ethan instructed.

"Yes sir!" I said. After it was done and gathered, we all began training. And despite being broken, I kicked ass. Later on that night, we were all over at Ethan's getting stuff ready to go.

"Okay, holy water?" I asked,

"Check." Ethan held up one duffel.

"Darts?" I asked..

"Gotcha." Benny held up another.

"And various other items." I held my own duffel.

"Well, I think we're good. Let's go." I nodded. We all walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Hey Jane, we'll be back soon okay?" Ethan said

"If we don't get sucked dry." Benny muttered. I elbowed him in the ribs roughly.

"What?" Jane asked alarmed.

"Nothing!" Sarah covered quickly. I decided to intervene.

"Benny's just hoping he won't cry during the movie 'cause he's a wuss." I grinned up at Benny. He glared at me through his clearly sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, nice…. Anyway, uh…" Benny looked around.

"See ya Grandma!" He called.

"Wait, I have something for you three." She walked into the room, followed by Lori.

"We both have something." Lori smiled. I gave her a confused look as I shook my head. Grandma walked to her purse and pulled out a package and Lori walked over to me.

"Oh, no Grandma, Lori, we really have to go, uh, I already ate, don't really think we need any..." Benny trailed off, noticing what she was holding. .

"Decorative knives?" He asked.

"If you're going to be battling the bloodsuckers you're going to need these." She said, my jaw dropped. How did she know!

"And this." Lori handed me a wand looking stick.

"A fake wand?" I asked.

"A _magic_ wand.." Lori explained. I just stared at her. Was she on crack?

"Are you on crack?" I whispered in shock. She laughed and shook her head. I then noticed Granny handing something to Ethan.

"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed, more daggers were inside the pouch.

"Where'd you- Where'd you get those?" Benny asked quietly, obviously shocked.

"Spend almost a century in this town and you pick up a few things." She smiled. My eyes widened. Oh dear….

"Oh! And this," She turned around, grabbed an old book from the table, and held it out to Benny

"Now, I bookmarked a few spells for you, but be careful. They don't always do what you want them to when you haven't practiced." She warned. Spells? Oh, she is definitely on crack….

"And this is for you." Lori handed me a similar looking book. My eyes widened again.

"Wait, you're saying… We're… What?" I stuttered out, staring at all of items we were just given.

"Yep, you're all magical!" Lori exclaimed. We all stared at her.

"Surprise!" She smiled.

"A-are you two witches?" Jane asked they both turned to her

"Oh goodness no! Not a witch honey, I am an Earth Priestess, and Lori is a Wizard. Similar, but much more fun." Grandma smiled at her.

"Wait, Lori?" I asked.

"Yep, and you… You're a wizard." She smiled at me. I almost passed out from shock.

"I imagine this is how Harry Potter felt when he found out he was a wizard…" I muttered. Grandma pointed her hand at Jane's drawing, and we all watched in shock as it came to life and started dancing.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

"Benny's Grandma rocks!" Jane exclaimed as the picture returned to normal. I chuckled.

"So you're a- How?" Benny asked his Grandma.

"Well, we didn't want to tell any of you kids before you were ready. We thought it might freak you out, but there's a reason why you're drawn to the unexplained. You have the rankings to be a first rate spell caster." Grandma smiled fondly at him before turning to E.

"Ethan is a Seer. That is his path." She finally turned to me.

"And Laney is a Wizard, from a very long line of powerful ones." She smiled at me as Lori nodded.

"I'm a Spell Master." Benny chuckled, looking at the book.

"Wait- What? A seer?" Ethan asked. Grandma and Lori frowned.

"Well you get visions don't you? They're suppose to start around puberty." Grandma said, looking at Lori, who nodded. I suppressed a laugh. This was incredibly awkward.

"Grandma!" Benny exclaimed.

"Well what about me?" I asked Lori. She sighed.

"You've always shown magical abilities… They usually come around when we're 12 or 13.. You're sort of a late bloomer. But so was Great- Grandma and she was one of the greatest wizards ever. We're all Wizards. Mom, Dad, the guys, and even the kids." She said.

"How the heck have you hid it from me for so long!" I demanded. This explained all the freaky stuff that has been happening! Oh thank God, I'm not crazy!

"Time for questions later! You guys have stuff to do!" She shooed me away.

"Here, take my keys." Grandma handed her keys to Benny.

"And remember, evil is always at a disadvantage. The earth is good! You're fighting on the right side." Lori reminded.

"Alright." Benny muttered, holding up the keys. He turned to us.

"Shall we?" He asked. We all nodded and walked out the door, as we did Sarah snatched the keys from Benny's hand, causing him to frown. I giggled.

"And if you scratch my car I'll turn you into a toad!" Grandma warned, pointing at us. We all nodded slowly, then hurried out the door. We rushed to the car and loaded in.

"She's not serious is she?" I asked worriedly.

"I think the Cubule Animus works as some kind of soul vacuum." Ethan said as we drove towards town. I looked over at him.

"Jesse will try and capture 219 souls tonight. Then somehow trade them to bring back all his followers." He continued, looking at Sarah.

"Soul for soul, it's _so_ evil!" Sarah exclaimed, sudden realization hitting her face

"I can't believe my first kiss was with him." She grumbled. My eyes widened a bit and I looked back at Ethan.

"He was your first kiss?" Ethan asked in shock.

"But you're seventeen!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. He was so smooth….

"I-I mean so pretty- I mean." His sad attempt at fixing his lameness… Was… Well… Lame…

"Okay, I don't know. I guess I wanted my first kiss to be memorable." Sarah sighed, looking a little upset.

"We know who Laney's first kiss was." Benny turned to me.

"Oh, let it go! It wasn't my fault!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked,

"We found her making out with one of the Drama guys." Benny snapped.

"I was not making out with him!" I snapped back.

"Guys, no fighting. We're here." Ethan said. I looked back at him and nodded.

"Grandma failed to mention that this book isn't even in English." Benny muttered. I looked back over to him. Before I could help him though, Sarah spoke up:

"This is it." Sarah sighed. I looked back up at her, waiting for a dramatic continuation.

"Erica and I waited a whole year for this advance screening." She looked kind of sad, and I felt sort of bad for her.

"Well, it's really lame." Benny stated going back to his book, I reached over and flicked his ear.

"Just read your magic book, dork!" Sarah laughed. I chuckled along with her. I looked in my book, but there didn't seem to be a spell for vampires in it at all.

"Bouncer looks like one of them." Ethan said, I looked back up and noticed he was right,

"Think he recognizes us?" I asked,

"It's okay. I think I know another way in." Sarah said, we all got out and followed her as she started towards the back of theater, we got to the back entrance, Ethan tried opening the door.

"Allow me." Sara said, pulling Ethan out of the way and yanking it open.

"Oh well. Let's get this party started." I grinned, opening the door and allowing everyone to go inside. We gathered around the back part of the theatre.

"What's the plan again?" I asked.

"Uh, hey guys, uh, if I'm reading this correctly apparently there's a spell here that makes all vampires just vanish." Benny said smiling, looking at the book

"So um, varavat sentantum neofetus-" Before I could stop him, the book vanished into thin air. I face palmed

"BENNY!" We all groaned.

"Sorry!" He apologized. Yeah, he's gonna be a great spell caster….

* * *

><p><strong>2 chapters in one days. (: Hope you all enjoyed! Tell me what you think! Oh and for those who are wondering. I am going to continue into the series. I'm just sure how I'm going to do it. If I should just add onto this one, or to start a new story. Suggestions? <strong>

**Much Love, **

**Rhey.(:**


	9. Semi Normal Lives

**Chapter 9: In Which Things Go Back To Normal... Kinda... **

"I think it's best we split up." I spoke up as we walked inside the back of the theater.

"Great idea! Let's go this way!" Benny exclaimed. He grabbed my wrist and we walked out of the back, into the lobby, and over to the candy bar. Hm, a KitKat sounds delicious.

"_Tonight only_, popcorn with extra garlic butter!" A female voice announced from above, as Benny and I leaned against the counter. I looked around, I hated Duskers…

"Can I get you guys anything?" Delia asked. Hm, I feel bad she's working tonight.

"Uh, a large Coke please?" I asked. She nodded and looked at Benny.

"Ah! What the heck?" Benny laughed.

"Get me an extra large jumbo bucket of popcorn with, uh, extra salt, extra butter, and extra popcorn. Life's short, right?" He turned to me and smiled. I shrugged.

"Sounds like straightaway to bad breath and a heart attack to me." I said. He shrugged and grabbed the snack anyway. His phone started beeping in his pocket, he reached for it and held it for me to see, it was a text from E.

_'Holy water patched in. Plan B ready.'_

"Fantastic." I nodded. He did too. I noticed that people were beginning to go into the theater and looked up at Benny.

"It's starting…" I said. He nodded. I took my soda and began sipping on it.

"All we can do is wait." He stated. I nodded this time and took a sip of my soda. About 10 minutes later, I heard screaming and running out of the theater.

"It's happening!" I exclaimed. Benny gave me a light saber and a couple of Drama kids walked up. Cue Benny quoting Star Wars.

"Benny! I love you to pieces! But seriously! SHUT UP ALREADY." I exclaimed, whacking Frank with a light saber. He hissed and jumped away. After the last few were gone, Benny turned to me.

"We might die tonight and I don't want to die mad at you." He admitted.

"Me either." I replied. He walked over and grabbed my neck, pulled me close, and kissed me. Fireworks exploded as I kissed back with equal force. After a minute, he pulled away and looked at me.

"Whoa!" He smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm better." He said.

"Me too." I sighed. Then he turned at Delia.

"Keep that! Shoot anything with fangs!" He told her, handing her a water gun. She nodded and we turned around and ran into the theater. I was instantly grabbed for but on reflex, I swung my hand and the guy flew back.

"SWEET!" I exclaimed. It was then I saw Benny get his lights punched out by a Drama kid. I pointed my wand at the kid. He laughed. I smirked and pulled out my squirt gun and sprayed him in the face. I fought off a few more the best I could until I felt drops of water.

"Plan B." I laughed. I saw Ethan pushing a covered up Sarah out of the theater and I rushed to Benny's side. I lifted him up and dragged him out the door the best I could.

"Is it raining?" He asked. Well at least he's alive. I didn't reply as I pulled him into the lobby.

"Here, I'll carry him." Ethan walked over and lifted him up with ease. I followed after him as we brought him outside

"Tell grandma to answer the phone." Benny grumbled.

"Hold on, B." Ethan gasped out.

"Stay with us." I muttered to him, as E put him against the car and I made sure he didn't fall over. Sarah was unlocking the car.

"Come on! Hurry." Ethan ushered her.

"Eight minutes. We _have _to find Jesse." I said, looking at my watch.

"Take the car." She panted, handing Ethan the keys.

"I'm so weak and the hunger is getting stronger." She added. Oh shit!

"You have to come with us! We have to stop Jesse and-" Ethan protested.

"Just go!" She snapped.

"Now!" She vamped out and her voice grew practically demonic.

"Uh, E, we should probably listen to her. She seems pretty determined." I said, slightly scared for my life. Ethan nodded shakily, turned, and helped me place Benny in the backseat. Once he was settled, I rushed to the passenger side and Ethan hopped into the driver side.

"Jesse must be taking the nest of souls to wherever his followers are buried. Where's that?" Ethan asked me as we drove. I thought about it for a minute.

"Uh, a graveyard? A morgue? Church? Alaska?" I suggested. Ethan just rolled his eyes. Then I noticed Benny pop up from the back.

"I found love at the candy bar, my friend." He smiled at Ethan and glanced at me. I felt my eyes widen and my face heat up. Ethan looked at me and I looked down at my hands. Benny chuckled, laying back down.

"Ow." He yelped, smacking his head on the window. I rolled my eyes.

"The prophecy says, um, _the dead take route bare an orchard bares the devil fruit_." Ethan continued, shaking his head and thankfully ignoring Benny

"Bare an orchard… Devils fruit…." I repeated thoughtfully. Ah, I got it!

"A strawberry field!" I exclaimed. I hate strawberries… I'm allergic to them. Ethan ignored me, looking deep in thought. I shrugged and went to look out the window again.

"Wait, the tree!" Ethan exclaimed. I jumped slightly and looked over at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? What tree?" I exclaimed.

"The tree from my visions. I know that tree!" He explained excitedly. He looked down at the wheel.

"It's not possible." He muttered.

"Uh bro, let's take a rain check. Tonight alone we found out I'm a Wizard, you can see the future, Benny is a spell caster, and vampires exist! Anything is possible." I exclaimed. He didn't reply and soon after that, we made it to his house and pulled into the driveway. I quickly climbed out of the car, remaining stable, deciding to leave my crutches behind.

"Benny?" I asked, looking back at my friend.

"Hmm?" Benny mumbled.

"Benny." Ethan shook him until he looked up at him.

"I'm going to call your grandma to come and get ya, okay?" Ethan asked him,

"'Kay." Benny mumbled, closing his eyes tightly. Ethan looked at his watch and then at me.

"We have 4 minutes left to save the world." He said, I nodded, then he looked at Benny.

"You hang tight, okay?" He told him,

"Mhm." Benny mumbled. Ethan turned back to me and we started off for the tree.

"So what happened at the theater?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Benny said he found love at the candy bar. You were with him. Explain." He said. I groaned. Might as well spill it, Benny's gonna anyway… OR! He'll think he dreamt it! A side effect of hitting his head… No.. That's not gonna happen… I should just tell him.

"We kissed." I admitted.

"WHAT?" Ethan sputtered. I nodded.

"I know!" I muttered.

"Does that mean you like each other now?" He asked.

"Well, I've like loved him since- WAIT A MINUTE! Why are we talking about my love life? Can we focus on saving the world please?" I asked. He nodded, looking around.

"That's probably the better thing to do… But we are _not done _talking about this." He warned. I just shrugged him off. We got to the backyard and he looked up at the tree.

"Oh, so it's this tree." I nodded. Ethan nodded.

"I like this tree… Got my first broken arm climbing it." I said. Ethan laughed, shaking his head.

"You would remember that of all things." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Funny how they name streets after what they tore down to build them." Jesse's voice sounded, causing Ethan and I to jump. We spun around to face him.

"This used to be a orchard. One of my favorite spots until your idiot ancestors burned my flock alive." He continued, walking in front of us.

"Yeah, well, I'd say their only mistake was not finishing the job." Ethan spat back. Jesse chuckled, lifting the box.

"You made me miss my target. So the rest of my flock may have to wait a little longer, that's fine. I still have enough Dusker souls here to resurrect a few dozen of the most powerful vampires that ever lived and you two will have the honor of being their first midnight snack." He pointed at us. I glared at Jesse.

"You won't have to wait, because I'm going to reunite you with your flock _right now_." Ethan said, reaching and taking out a dagger from his pants.

"Just not in this world." He twirled the dagger, smiling smugly. Jesse waved his hand and a force made the dagger fly out of Ethan's hand. Jesse brought his other hand up, successfully knocking Ethan and I to the ground.

"OW!" I yelped, the force of the fall killing my leg.

"You okay?" Ethan asked. I nodded, biting my lip to keep from crying out as the pain ebbed away.

"It's funny. I knew your grandfather's grandfather. He was a loser too." Jesse spoke, I looked up at him and saw he was speaking to Ethan. Then he turned to me.

"And I knew your ancestors… I still hate them… They're the ones who figured us out… I want to make your death… Special." He winked at me. My eyes widened. All of a sudden, Benny charged at Jesse, who in turn, spun around and made him land between Ethan and I.

"Sorry guys." He groaned as Ethan and I helped him sit up, I looked to see Jesse look at the sky, keeping one hand on us, keeping us on the ground, while he raised his other hand, with the box, high into the air.

"The hour of rebirth has come! Brothers, sisters arrive!" He shouted. We waited a moment for something to happen when something jumped on Jesse, breaking the hold he had on us. Ethan caught the box as Sarah pinned Jesse to the tree, but Jesse got a leg up and switched them.

"Hey, got your friends in a box." Ethan grinned smugly. Jesse's attention snapped back to us.

"And I've got your babysitter!" Jesse snapped back. Nice counter broski.

"Okay, she's really Jane's babysitter." Benny spoke up. I shook my head. What does that matter?

"Give me the Cubule Animus! The souls must be transferred now!" Jesse demanded.

"Fat chance dude." I scoffed. Jesse glared at me.

"Sarah!" Ethan cried, looking at her for some sort of help.

"Just give it to him. What are we going to do with a nest of souls anyway? EBay it?" Benny mumbled. I whipped around and glared at him.

"Now, give it over or she dies!" Jesse exclaimed, causing me to look back at him. He was a douche.

"Ethan, no don't!" Sarah yelled. Ethan looked at the box then all of a sudden I heard a spell being recited. I looked up at the window and saw Grandma and Jane standing there, looking down at us. They finished the spell and a lightning bolt hit Jesse, making him drop Sarah. She ran over to us, while Jesse worked on getting back onto his feet.

"Hey, you can have the box but not what's inside," Ethan said, attempting to open the box.

"You wrecked their premiere! Now you deal with them!" He continued, finally managing to open the box, letting all the souls free.

"NO!" Jesse yelled. The souls went haywire after that and started to destroy Jesse. Finally, he disappeared all together.

"I can't believe you dated that guy." Benny huffed.

"Me either.." I replied. Sarah just looked at us and shrugged.

"We better get inside. My parents are due home any minute." Ethan said. We all quickly separated. Ethan going to his house with Sarah, Benny and Grandma W to their house, and Lori had already gone home, so I crutched alone. I walked inside and was greeted by Nick.

"Hey. There's our baby sister!" He shouted. He hugged me tightly.

"We totally saved the town from vampires." I smiled up him.

"Without training? I'm impressed." He smiled back, hugging me again. I laughed and went upstairs. I was exhausted. I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next morning I woke up to Joey yelling. I climbed out of bed and got ready a lot easier after finding a spell to help me. I made it to school and found the others. We saw the Principal giving an interview, saying something about 3D glassed being the cause.

"Faulty 3D glasses? Who's gullible enough to believe that?" Sarah scoffed.

"Um... The Duskers?" I replied.

"Besides, town is safe, Jesse's rejoined his flock, it's all good right?" Benny asked. He stood close to me, having an arm around my shoulders, carrying my bag and books.

"You're not still dying are you?" Ethan asked Sarah suddenly.

"I mean, your mortal body seems to be doing just fine." He continued.

"Thanks. Well, Benny's grandmother makes a mean blood substitute." Sarah replied, crossing her arms. We came to a stop.

"That and she found my spell book." Benny added, lifting the book in the air with his opposite hand.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice yelled, we all looked over to see Rory standing with Erica, both sporting their newly signature sunglasses.

"Hey." Benny greeted, waving a little. Rory waved back before crossing his arms and getting close to Erica. She moved away, looking annoyed.

"It's pretty much all over." I said.

"Let's go to class." Ethan agreed.

"Good idea." Benny nodded. We all started for the building as Benny began rambling about a spell.

"I found a spell that makes-" He laughed,

"Shut up, Benny!" We all groaned.

"Sorry." He apologized, chuckling. We continued into the school to continue are semi-normal lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my lovely readers! i hope you're all doing well! here it is, the final chapter of the movie story! i am going to continue into the series! yay! okay, and since i have a fractured hand, may be a little slow... but i am going to try my best! Review! <strong>

**Much love!**

**Rhey**


End file.
